


After All

by MandaPanda13



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, References to Canon, Slow Burn, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Tatooine, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaPanda13/pseuds/MandaPanda13
Summary: What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.





	1. Rude Awakening

Cold water shattered her sleep. She bolted upright, bouncing her head off cold stone, sputtering for air, and reaching for her staff, which wasn’t there.

“I’m not falling for that one again, Rey,” Maz said.

Rey pried open her eyes and found the pirate grinning at the door. She held Rey’s staff out to her, a bucket at her feet.

“You were in a drunken sleep,” said Maz. “This was the only way I could wake you. Get up. You have visitors.” 

Rey took her staff and stood uneasily. She stumbled on her feet and used her staff to steady herself.

“Overdid it again, didn’t you?” said Maz.

“I’m fine,” said Rey, her voice rough. Her throat as dry as though she’d swallowed a gallon of sand. That’s what she thought when Maz splashed her with the bucket. She thought she was drowning in sand, caught in a slide on Jakku. But that part of her life was gone. She’d never step foot on another desert if she could help it.

She shuddered and pulled her cloak from a hanger by the door, wrapping it around her to shake off the chill.

“Mmhmm,” said Maz. 

“Who’s here?” said Rey, her voice stronger.

“What do you mean?” said Maz.

“You said I had visitors,” Rey said.

“Reach out the way Luke taught you,” Maz said. “Find out for yourself.”

Rey frowned. She could reach out. It would be nothing to follow the Force and see whoever waited for her, but she was afraid. Afraid she would reach out and what? That it would be him or that she would feel that void again? Instantly, she knew her answer.  
Regardless, she knew she would find out soon enough, so she opened her mind to the Force, spread it out as far as she dared and found the warm, yet impatient presence of one General Poe Dameron. It pinched a little, in her gut. It wasn’t who she hoped, but she couldn’t decide if it was better or worse.

She climbed the last steps and, using the Force, pulled a fresh mug of caf to her. She inhaled deeply and took a sip.

“General,” she said with a nod.

He smiled at her. “You haven’t lost your edge.”

Maz made a noise. 

Rey raised an eyebrow. “Something to add, Maz?”

She shook her hand and waved Rey off, moving to another part of the castle.

“It’s time to come back, Rey,” Poe said.

Rey frowned. “No.”

Poe’s eyes widened in surprise. “You asked for six months. I gave you six months. I need you.”

“You don’t need me,” she said. She went to a table already loaded with fruit and bread and tucked in. Poe sat down across from her.

“I need a Jedi,” he said.

She rolled her eyes. “The Jedi are gone. Wiped out. The First Order saw to that.”

“You haven’t found…?”

“No,” she said. She wouldn’t look him in the eye.

“I’m sorry, for whatever that’s worth, but I need you to come back. We can walk out of here together or I can arrest you for desertion.”

She looked up, ripping off a chunk of bread with her teeth. “I’d like to see you try.”

“Finn’s missing,” he said.

She finished chewing the food in her mouth and swallowed, setting the rest on the table. “He’s a big boy, he can look after himself.”

“He can,” said Poe. “And he has. Up until now. I sent him out on a mission and he hasn’t reported in for three weeks.”

“That’s not like him.”

“No, it’s not,” Poe said.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” she said, looking down. Poe had a way of looking at you that made all your arguments vanish.

She glanced up for just an instant.

Poe crossed his arms and gave her one of his looks. He wasn’t buying it and she didn’t think she was either.

“Rose is pregnant,” said Poe.

Rey’s stomach dropped. 

“Not very far along,” he said, “but that doesn’t change anything. You don’t want that kid to grow up without a father.”

Rey glared at him. “That’s not fair.”

He shrugged. “I need you Rey. I told you that. Finn needs you. He’s your friend right?”  
She didn’t answer.

Poe sighed and stood. “You can stay here, feeling sorry for yourself, eating Maz’s food. . .”

“Drinking all my booze!” Maz said from behind the bar.

Poe fought back a laugh. “Or you can come help me. Be useful again. If it’s that important to you, when this is all said and done, I’ll help you. We all will. Whatever you need.”

“Even if it’s him?” Rey said.

“If it means that much to you, yes,” said Poe. “We’ll hunt him down together.”

“Fine,” she said. She bit off another chunk of bread and wiped her face with her sleeve. “I’ll get my things.”

“And take a bath! You smell like the back end of a bantha,” Maz said.

Rey lifted her arm and took a whiff. She didn’t smell anything, but she’d do it anyways. The sooner they were done, the sooner she could get back to business.

Maz was waiting for her in her room. She held a stack of cloth, a sad expression on her face.

“How did you. . . ?” Rey said, spinning. “You were in the bar.”

Maz gave a small laugh. “I know this place better than anyone. Here.”

She extended her bundle to Rey.

Rey took it and realized immediately they were clothes in rich shades of blue and green.

“To remind you how far you’ve come and how far you must still go.”

“I don’t know what to say,” said Rey.

Maz waved a hand. “I may grumble, but I’ve enjoyed having you here. You’ve been a great help, even if you do eat all my food and drink all my booze.”

Rey smiled. “You’ve kept me busy.”

“I’ve been trying to keep your mind off things you cannot change.”

“I know,” Rey said. “Thank you. I need to get my things.”

Maz nodded. “Take care Rey. I hope you find what you want, but prepare yourself for the reality that he’s gone.”

“You think I haven’t thought of that?” she said.

Maz took her hand. “Of course you have, but you’ve been running from it. You spent four weeks hiding here, waiting, afraid to face the truth. Just like you did on Jakku. I’m glad to see you go, but I worry you will find ways to keep lying to yourself.”

“The belonging I seek is in front of me, I remember,” Rey said.

“Good,” Maz said. She turned to go.

“Maz,” Rey said, “if he does come here before I get back. . .”

“I know what Ben Solo looks like,” she said. “I’ll tie him up and throw him in the basement. Don’t you worry. Now go, be a hero, before I start getting sentimental.”

A hero. Rey never thought she’d use that word to describe herself. Scavenger. Survivor. Nobody. The last word left a cold pit in her stomach. Would she ever find him? She had to hope he was still out there, somewhere.


	2. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> The man scoffed. “Our dark lord loves a Jedi.”
> 
> Ren spun in anger. “She is the last Jedi and I will be the one to end their pathetic line. Do you understand? The next one to question my orders gets a lightsaber through the gullet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are several flashback chapters and they're all in italics. Please let me know if this is too distracting.

_Rain pelted over the battlefield. It fell in thick sheets that made seeing anything of the enemy line almost impossible. Mud splattered over his robes. They hung heavy on his shoulders. Around him, his Knights of Ren trudged through the muck, anxious for opponents._

_“My lord,” his lieutenant said, “it’s possible the cowards have gone to ground. We can’t see anything in this. We won’t find anyone else tonight.”_

_Kylo Ren pulled the weakling man to him, choking him with a thought._

_“I say when we’re done,” he said._

_“He’s still looking for the girl,” one of them said. “What’s so important about her?”_

_“My reasons are my own,” said Ren._

_The man scoffed. “Our dark lord loves a Jedi.”_

_Ren spun in anger. “She is the last Jedi and I will be the one to end their pathetic line. Do you understand? The next one to question my orders gets a lightsaber through the gullet.”_

_His men went silent, but he could feel their discontent. They needed something to enact their rage on, and soon or they would turn on him._

_Hux whispered to them. He knew. Ren failed to kill Luke Skywalker. Failed to kill the girl Rey. He suspected Ren had been the one to kill the Supreme Leader. He needed to deal with Hux. But first, they had to defeat the Resistance. Hux had the loyalty of the Storm Troopers. Without that, Ren had very little to fight the war._

_Though he wasn’t even sure he wanted even that now. Without Snoke whispering in his mind, he thought more clearly than he ever had. It was as if a cloud had been lifted from his mind. He was stronger, faster, cleverer._

_And, at times, at a complete loss of what to do. Without the poison in his mind, dictating his every action, mandating his schedule, he found he didn’t know how to move forward. Even three years after Snoke’s death, he struggled._

Join me.

_The words cut through the battlefield. He reached out with the Force and found a presence he had not felt since Crait._

_“This way,” he said, pointing with his lightsaber._

_Her voice was like a beacon in the grim night. Both comforting and more startling than the frigid rain._

You won’t kill me. I’ve seen it.

You had your chance. I offered you the galaxy and you threw it away.

You’ll see.

_Ren set a heavy pace. His men, eager for the kill soon to come, kept up. He tried to be pleased, but all he could think of was reaching her._

_Finally, after what seemed like hours, he saw the lights and the smattering of Resistance soldiers. She stood tall above them all, yellow saber a star among the gloom._

_He remembered now, during one of their conversations, that she had made a pike out of his grandfather’s old, broken saber, melding it with her own staff. When she showed him the color, he smirked. The gold of the Jedi Temple Guard._

_He still found it fitting._

_Her people looked to her, waiting for the call to attack, but it did not come. She would not send them to their deaths. For it would be their deaths if they took on the Knights of Ren. What were mere soldiers to the power of the Dark Side?_

_“Give the word my lord,” his lieutenant said, “and we will lay waste to this rebel scum.”_

_“They will come to us,” said Ren._

Ben, please.

You’ve always known it would end this way.

I’ve seen your future. Our future. Come with me, throw away the First Order and you will know peace.

There is no peace, only conflict.

_Her mind retreated and she signaled to her troops. Ren barely had time to brace for the impact of mortar fire._

_He reached out with all his strength to protect himself from the reign of death. His Knights followed suit. Several failed. Such was the way of things._

_When the mortar fire ended, the rebel soldiers charged forward, despite Rey’s pleas to stop. She knew Ren and his Knights, those that survived, would thrash them, but the Resistance soldiers were rash, undisciplined. He expected no less from them. Rey charged after them, determined to protect her soldiers. A futile effort, but admirable._

_Ren’s Knights struck them down, one by one. A few got lucky, but their luck did not last. Rey took down several of his men, but in the end, they were victorious._

_Kylo stood over her, triumphant._

_“You should have joined me when you had the chance,” he said._

_“I liked you better without the mask,” she said. “You could still be that man.”_

_“Just kill her, my lord,” his lieutenant said. “Be done with the Jedi.”_

_He held out his hand to her. “Last chance.”_

_Rey stared at him, her chest heaving. They both knew this would be it._

_“I’ll never join the First Order,” she said._

_“Not the First Order,” he said. “Me.”_

_“Traitor!” his lieutenant cried. The man rushed forward, lightsaber high to strike the girl down._

_She scrambled back, slipping in the mud, and fell on her backside._

_Ren swept the man aside and ran him through with his saber._

_His Knights froze in shock. But only for a moment. They rushed him._

_The scream of a tie fighter caught them all unaware. Ren glanced up to see the rain clouded silhouette of a bomber tie. He only had time to do the one thing that mattered. He threw himself at Rey._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter one. More this weekend!


	3. Alone in a Crowded Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> It felt strange to be among so many people again, so many familiar faces. Poe’s transport buzzed with activity in preparation for their trip. Maz’s cantina was always full of beings from all over, but it felt more like Niima outpost than the Resistance. Among the rebels, people greeted you, went out of their way to be near you and talk. At Maz’s, she could be in a crowded room and still be alone. She didn’t miss the isolation of Jakku, but sometimes she found herself seeking some solitude.

It felt strange to be among so many people again, so many familiar faces. Poe’s transport buzzed with activity in preparation for their trip. Maz’s cantina was always full of beings from all over, but it felt more like Niima outpost than the Resistance. Among the rebels, people greeted you, went out of their way to be near you and talk. At Maz’s, she could be in a crowded room and still be alone. She didn’t miss the isolation of Jakku, but sometimes she found herself seeking some solitude.

Rey felt the ship lurch beneath her as they took off. She closed her eyes and felt the hum in her bones. The left stabilizer was off just ever so slightly. It wasn’t enough to do anything, but she could feel it.

“You doin’ okay?” Poe said, taking a seat next to her. “You look like you’re going to be sick.”

She opened her eyes and shook her head. “Just getting a feel of the ship.”

He nodded. “I do that too. Feel the harmonics as the engine vibrates.”

She smiled. Of course, he would understand.

“So where are we going?” she said. 

“To his last known transmission,” said Poe. “A planet called Tatooine. We’ll meet up with Rose there and we’ll run a search of the planet.”

“Tatooine,” she said, “that name sounds familiar.”

“The Hutts used to run it,” he said. “After Luke and Leia took apart Jabba’s crime syndicate, the place sort of fell apart. A kind of protectorate took over, made a deal with everyone. They all cooperate and the protectorate keeps out the crime families. They won’t have anything to do with the Republic and never joined up with the First Order. They just stay sort of neutral.

That’s why we were shocked when we heard there were parts of the First Order living there, running some sort of operation. I can’t imagine that went over well with the locals. So I sent Finn to investigate.”

“Just him?” said Rey.

“Didn’t want to alarm anyone,” Poe said, “and I didn’t want whatever fragment of the First Order’s got itself buried in the sand there to know we were coming.”

“Sand?” said Rey.

Poe raised an eyebrow. “Did I not mention? Tatooine is a desert planet.”

Rey glared. “A desert planet?”

“Yeah,” said Poe, “it’s a bit more civilized than Jakku. They have actual cities, but you should fit in just fine.”

“Take me back to Takodana,” she said. “Finn or no, I am not going back to any desert. I am done with that part of my life.”

“See, I knew you would say that,” said Poe. “So I waited until we were in hyperspace to tell you.”

His admission startled her. She hadn’t felt the jump.

“I’m good with distractions,” he said. “Settle in, Rey. We’ll be there in a few hours. It won’t be like it was for you on Jakku. We’re not staying there forever, for one. For two, we’ll have plenty of supplies to keep us from dying.”

She continued to glare at him.

“You know,” he said, “Luke Skywalker grew up there. His father was born there. You might find something useful.”

“Luke and Anakin?” she said.

“Gotta be something about Force users and desert planets,” Poe said.

Something scratched at the back of Rey’s mind. Could the answer be that simple?

“Fine,” she said. “What is it you expect me to do exactly?”

“You can sense people, right?” he said.

“Sort of,” she said. “It’s easier if they’re Force sensitive, but everyone has a particular pattern. If I’m close enough to it, I can distinguish it from all the others.”

“But it’s easier if you know the person,” he said.

She nodded. “It’s just a flash of the familiar. You’re hoping I’ll be able to sense Finn’s Force presence when we’re down there and take you to him?”

“That is the hope,” he said.

“I can’t promise it will work,” she said, “but I can try.”

“Then that brings us to your second skillset,” he said, “desert survival. You know your way around the sands better than anyone I know.”

“Jakku and Tatooine are two very different places,” she said. “I’ve been to a dozen different worlds since I joined the Resistance, each one as different from the last one as the next. Two garden worlds can be completely different just as two desert planets are.”

“But the principles are the same,” he said. “Sand storms, desert life, how to find water, where people go, where they don’t go, who they trust.”

Rey crossed her arms and leaned back. “What is this really about, Poe?”

“I told you, I need your help,” he said.

She scoffed. “There are people from hundreds of systems working for the Republic, some of them even from desert worlds. And you don’t need a desert scavenger to understand how people behave on a desolate world. So tell me, what is this really about?”

Poe sighed and stood. He paced a little, a habit he’d taken up since he took command of the Resistance. “Because I’m worried about you.”

“I told you, I’m fine,” she said.

“You told Leia your parents were drunks who sold you to Unkar and abandoned you,” he said. “And I find you hungover in Maz’s palace. No, you’re not alright.”

“She contacted you, didn’t she?” Rey said.

“She did,” he said, “but I was looking for you anyway. I found what looked to be an old Jedi temple. Thought you’d want to know. Then Finn went missing and I knew you’d want to help. Or at least, I thought you would.”

Rey clasped her hands and leaned forward, resting her forehead on her knuckles. 

“I don’t know what I want,” she said. “I was waiting for my family on Jakku. Deep down, I knew they’d never come, but I didn’t stop hoping. And then Finn showed up with Beebeeate and my world sort of exploded. I got swept up in everything. I learned to use the Force, I flew a space ship, I made friends and enemies, and at the end of all of it, I’m not sure if any of it’s what I wanted. I thought if I took some time to find him, I might find myself.”

“And did you?” Poe asked.

“No,” she said, “I didn’t find anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much of note. I hope you guys are still enjoying it. I should have the next chapter up Wednesday.


	4. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> Everything hurt. Kylo Ren took a moment to take stock of his injuries. His whole body ached, but the worst was his head. He felt something wet and warm stream down his forehead. He ripped off his helmet and ran a gloved hand over his face. It came away slick with blood. Not a good sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, chapters that are almost entirely italics are indeed flashbacks. In flashbacks, normal text (non-italicized) are conversations through the Force. I'm sorry if that confused anyone.

_Everything hurt. Kylo Ren took a moment to take stock of his injuries. His whole body ached, but the worst was his head. He felt something wet and warm stream down his forehead. He ripped off his helmet and ran a gloved hand over his face. It came away slick with blood. Not a good sign._

_Time for that later. He pushed himself up from the mud and crawled to the figure next to him._

_“Rey?” he said._

_No answer. He reached through their connection._

Rey?

I’m here, Ben.

Are you hurt?

I don’t know.

We have to get out of the open. The bombers will be back.

How did we survive?

I shielded us from the blast. I don’t know if I can do it again. Can you walk?

_“I can,” she said, pushing herself to a sitting position. “Your head.”_

_“It’s nothing,” he said._

_“You didn’t have to save me,” she said._

_“I did,” he said._

_“Why?” she said._

_“Because I did,” he said, too sharply. He stood and extended a hand to her. “They’ll be back.”_

_“Order them to stop,” she said._

_He shook his head. “I don’t think that’s an option anymore.”_

_“You don’t think? . . .” she said._

_“They were aiming for me?” he said. “Of course I do. Hux is behind this. He never believed you killed the Supreme Leader.”_

_She raised an eyebrow and took his hand. “Then why put a price on my head?”_

_“I did what I had to,” he said as he lifted her to her feet._

_“If he’s always known, why hasn’t he killed you?” she said._

_“You think he hasn’t tried?” Kylo said._

_“I should have killed you on the Supremacy,” a voice said behind them._

_“General Hux,” said Kylo. “I should have recognized your foul stench.” He and Rey turned._

_Hux held a blaster on both of them, a wild look in his eyes. At least a dozen Stormtroopers flanked him on either side. Behind that, the full strength of the 302nd, Hux’s personal legion, loyal to him and only him. Kylo never realized they were that many.  
“That’s a nasty head wound you have there, Ren,” said Hux. “I do hope it doesn’t interfere with your ability to fight. I would so hate to think I beat a man who couldn’t defend himself.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was much shorter than I anticipated. There's more coming soon. I promise.


	5. Back to the Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.
> 
> Excerpt: 
> 
> The pit of her stomach fell. She knew this was coming. It’s why he brought her here, but now she didn’t have a choice. She closed her eyes and did a cursory glance with the Force. She felt around with her mind, reaching for anything. There was so much life on this desolate rock. Animals scurried underground, seeking shade from the heat of the twin suns overhead. People moved from place to place or stayed, each about their business. The plant life baked in the heat.
> 
> Rey cast out further, her stomach churning at what she would, or wouldn’t find. The desert teemed with life and death. She found spots of cold and incredible heat. Even further, as far as she dared. She felt the gaping maw of an insatiable creature, thousands of years old. But what she did not find was any trace of the familiar presence of her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's longer. I hope you'll forgive me? Maybe?

Tatooine was about what Rey expected. Dry, hot, and miserable. The desiccated stench of animal dung and desert life cloyed in her nostrils. She wrapped her shroud around her face. It didn’t do much, but the smell of the cloth dampened the odor and kept her moisture close to her face.

“Just like Jakku,” said Poe, a spring in his step as he returned from paying the docking fee.

“Not quite,” Rey said, watching the mass of people mill about the roads of Anchorhead. “Why would so many people want to live in a place like this?”

“It’s out of the way,” said Poe. “It’s got a semblance of infrastructure. There are two main cities, Anchorhead and Mos Eisley, moisture farmers keep the locals watered, and there’s a booming junk trade. When the Hutts were around, there was a robust slave and spice trade.”

“So it’s a smuggler’s haven,” she said. “That’s pretty similar to Jakku. Where are we meeting Rose?”

“Not here,” he said. “I didn’t want the locals looking at us too closely. We’ll rent a speeder and fly out to Mos Eisley. She’ll meet us at the cantina and we’ll go from there.”

“You’re awfully worried about being discovered,” she said. 

“The locals don’t like Republic interference,” he said. 

“So why intervene at all?” she said. “Let them deal with the First Order.”

“I can’t take the chance they’ll use the opportunity to rebuild like last time,” he said. “We get them all now or we spend our time preparing for another war.”

“Alright,” she said. “So are we finding Finn or rooting out the First Order?”

“Both?” he said. “Do you sense anything?”

The pit of her stomach fell. She knew this was coming. It’s why he brought her here, but now she didn’t have a choice. She closed her eyes and did a cursory glance with the Force. She felt around with her mind, reaching for anything. There was so much life on this desolate rock. Animals scurried underground, seeking shade from the heat of the twin suns overhead. People moved from place to place or stayed, each about their business. The plant life baked in the heat.

Rey cast out further, her stomach churning at what she would, or wouldn’t find. The desert teemed with life and death. She found spots of cold and incredible heat. Even further, as far as she dared. She felt the gaping maw of an insatiable creature, thousands of years old. But what she did not find was any trace of the familiar presence of her friend.

She sighed and opened her eyes. “He’s not here. Not that I can sense.“ She clenched her hands to keep them from shaking. It was too much all at once.

Poe clapped her on the shoulder. “You tried. That’s something. I’m not ready to give up hope yet, though.”

Her gut twisted. “Poe, I can feel so much here, so many people, if I can’t sense Finn, it may already be too late.”

He shook his head. “I don’t believe that and I don’t think you do either. There are a lot of folks on Tatooine. We’ll find him. Worst case, he’s been taken off planet. We’ll figure it all out when we meet up with Rose.”

“Okay,” she said. She envied Poe’s optimism. He always had a sunny disposition, even in the worst days of the Resistance. Back then, it was infectious. It spread through the survivors like wildfire and blossomed out into the galaxy as the Resistance grew its strength. Now, though, Rey was just tired and hurt.

They won the war, that was true, but she felt like she lost so much. Despite all her friends, she still felt terribly alone. She thought she could find the missing piece when she left, but it remained ever elusive.

Poe was paying for their speeder rental when she first felt something amiss. Nothing necessarily dark or menacing, but present and looming, like an itch at the back of her mind.

She leaned into him. “Act natural,” she said, “but I think we’re being followed.”

“I thought we might be,” he said. “To your left in the black cloak, don’t be too obvious.”

“He’s wearing a black cloak in a sea of beige,” she said, “who’s being obvious?”  
“Let’s see if he follows us out into the desert,” Poe said.

“Seriously?” she said. “I can just whack him over the head with my staff and get what we need now.”

Poe smiled. “I like your enthusiasm, but if he’s got friends, we don’t want to scare them off. Let’s head to Mos Eisley and see what turns up.”

“And if he doesn’t have friends?” she said.

“Then you whack him over the head and we start asking questions,” Poe said.

“I like this plan,” she said with a grin.

“Thought you might,” he said. “Let’s go find Rose.”

They took the speeder out into the sands. Hot wind whipped at Rey’s face and bursts of sand stung her skin. It was familiar enough to make her stomach knot. Hot, grimy days that ended in cold, hungry nights. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to stay present, tried to block out the past. Those days were gone now.

“You alright?” said Poe from the pilot’s seat.

“Just remembering Jakku,” she said.  
“Yeah,” he said. “I can’t imagine you have too many fond memories. Look, I’m sorry I lied to you. I should have told you where we were going from the start, but with the way things are between you and the Resistance, I didn’t think you would come along.”

“Finn’s my friend,” she said. “I wouldn’t be here if not for him. I just needed something to remind me. I don’t blame you for lying. You couldn’t risk it.”

“So what happened?” Poe said.

“What do you mean?” she said.

“When you went looking for Ren,” he said.

She shook her head. “I’m not ready to talk about it yet.”

“I’m here when you are,” he said.

She looked behind them. “No sign of the man in black.”

“Oh, he’s there,” said Poe. “But just him. You may get to hit him with your stick after all.”

“His friends may be waiting for us in Mos Eisley,” she said.

“They may indeed,” said Poe.

“I can hit them over the head too,” said Rey.

“You seem to really want to smack somebody with that thing,” said Poe.

“It’s a condition,” she said.

“One of these days, we’re going to talk about your anger management issues,” he said.

“I handle my anger just fine, thanks,” she said.

Poe raised an eyebrow. “If you say so. We’re coming up on Mos Eisley now. From what Leia told me, this place was pretty vile during the days of the Empire. I’m not sure it’s gotten much better over the years, so watch yourself.”

“I imagine the scum that frequent Tatooine aren’t too different than the scum on Jakku,” she said.

“They have more to lose here,” Poe said. “They’ll fight that much harder to keep it.”

“Where are we meeting Rose?” Rey said as they slowed to a stop.

“The cantina,” said Poe, pointing to a white mud brick building about a hundred yards to the north of them.

It looked much the same as any other building here on in Anchorhead. Sand and dust coated everything. The people wore long linen robes of white and gray. A few in darker clothes stood out against the wash of beige. There was no color here, or at least very little. What little there was had been muted by sun and weathering. As much as Rey warned Poe that Tatooine would be unlike Jakku, there really wasn’t much difference between the two.

It was hot, the people were worn and dry as reeds, clothing served to keep out the sand, and everyone did everything they could to escape. The only real difference was Tatooine had an infrastructure and two suns instead of one.  
As they walked, Rey felt the same presence from Anchorhead.

“We’re still being followed,” she said.  
“Yup,” said Poe.

“Are we going to lead them to Rose?” she said.

“Nope,” he said and nodded to an alley.  
They took a hard turn and ran to the end, hiding behind a pile of garbage and discarded mechanical parts.

Rey wrinkled her nose. It was one thing to be crusty with desert. It was a whole other thing to stink of rot and refuse.

The black cloaked figure caught her attention. He wore gloves, goggles and a black mask over the lower half of his face. Why was he hunting them? What did he want?  
There was one sure way to find out.

Rey tightened her grip around her pike. She wouldn’t even need to turn on the blade.

The figure strode closer and she swung out.

“No Rey, wait,” said Poe, but it was too late.  
Her pike came down on the figure full speed, only to be stopped in mid swing. The figure held out a hand and Rey could feel the swirl of the Force between them.

“That’s not possible,” said Rey.

In her years since Ahch-To, she’d never met another Force user besides the Skywalkers. And yet, here one was.

Unless?

“Who are you?” she said. She raised her pike, thumb on the switch. She didn’t want to draw attention to them. They were supposed to be secret.

“A friend,” the figure said. They pulled down their mask and took off the goggles, revealing medium tanned skin, frizzy auburn hair shot through with strands of silver, and deep green eyes.

He was a she.

“My name is Mara Jade and I believe you’re both in danger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE. Sorry not sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> Side by side again, fighting someone who wanted to destroy them both. It felt as though no time had passed, no hurts inflicted, but she was stronger, her fighting more finessed. He could tell she had grown more comfortable with a light saber. He felt her power swell in the Force and could see her movements and prepare for each one.

_The battlefield was silent save the patter of rain in the mud. Hux kept his blaster aimed at Kylo and the two stared each other down, waiting for the first move. Hux had the upper hand, but by how much, neither was sure. Kylo could take on a handful of Troopers, often did in training just to keep up his reflexes, but the entire 302nd was asking a bit much._

_“Ben,” said Rey._

_Hux’s face twitched. “She calls you Ben? How sweet. It’s fitting you and the Jedi die together.”_

_Kylo tightened his grip on his saber. Visions of the future flashed through his mind. He could take out Hux, but he would be overwhelmed by the Stormtroopers. If he went after the troopers first, Hux would escape._

Ben. We can do it together. Just like the Supremacy.

You left.

I’m not going anywhere this time.

I want to believe you.

_“Open fire!” Hux screamed._

_Kylo swung his lightsaber down to deflect the first bolt when Rey jumped in front and blocked a succession of them, her yellow blade dancing like a sunbeam._

I promise, I’m not going anywhere without you.

_Side by side again, fighting someone who wanted to destroy them both. It felt as though no time had passed, no hurts inflicted, but she was stronger, her fighting more finessed. He could tell she had grown more comfortable with a light saber. He felt her power swell in the Force and could see her movements and prepare for each one._

_Her light shined through the gloom of the rain and storm, a beacon of strength. Her strength in the Force had grown in the years since he’d last seen her._

_Together, they easily deflected blaster bolts and melee attacks. The Stormtroopers rushed them, one after another, but none had been trained for combat with a Force user. Not like the Knights of Ren, nor the Praetorian Guard, both gone, defeated by those they were trained to fight._

_Even so, he worried they would eventually be overcome just by the sheer number of troops._

Help is coming.

The Resistance? You honestly think your band of idealists would want to help me?

At least you’re not calling them murderers, traitors, and thieves anymore.

_He parried away two more troopers who tried to take him on at the same time. They fell with minimal effort. Three blaster bolts flew past him and he heard Rey deflect them back where they came from. His head was starting to hurt and his arms began to grow tired. He was too comfortable at her side. He focused on the pain from the explosion._

Ben, let go. Be free of your anger and hatred, let the Force guide you.

_He ignored her. Another wave of troopers rushed from the back of the fight and he saw him._

_Hux, the worm, was trying to escape, no doubt hoping his troops would either delay Kylo’s pursuit or get lucky enough to kill one or both of them._

_Not likely._

_He pushed past the row of troopers in front of him, deflecting them easily to either side. Hux’s betrayal would not go unpunished._

_“Ben! Wait!”_

_But he couldn’t. Didn’t she understand? Hux had to pay. They all had to pay._

Ben, I can’t fight them off on my own. I won’t leave you, but I can’t win this fight on my own.

I can’t let Hux get away. He has to pay.

And how many more will suffer for your retribution?

Just him.

_He kept pushing through the throng. He could see his ginger hair vanishing through the muck and bolted after him._

_He found the mongrel trying to escape on a transport._

_“Going somewhere General?”_

_Hux froze. Kylo could practically see the gears whirring in his head. Could he bolt onboard the transport and escape before Ren eviscerated him?_

_“The answer is no, Hux,” Kylo said. “You’re done. Your coup is over.”_

_“Coup?” Hux said, turning. “I’ve won. Even if you kill me, do you think the First Order will follow you? They know what you did. They all know what you did. You’ll be hunted like the animal you are.”_

_“And you think you can keep it together?” Kylo said. “With your grandstanding and self-important speeches? You want to rule through fear and superior fire power.”_

_“Isn’t that what you want, Ren?” Hux said. “Order out of chaos. We can fix this. Put an end to the rebellion once and for all. We can rule side-by-side, as partners, equals. I’ll even let you keep the little Jedi scavenger.”_

_Kylo sneered. “We’ll never be equals.”_

_“That’s too bad,” said Hux. He fired a blaster Kylo never saw._

_Pain lanced through his body like a white-hot flame._

Ben!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to add here. There will be another chapter Saturday.


	7. Shelter from the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> Rey plucked the medallion from Mara using the Force – all while keeping her pike trained on the strange woman - and gave it to Poe.
> 
> “That’s Rose’s,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. Today has been nuts. But I was determined to get this out today.

“What do you mean we’re in danger?” Rey said, lifting her pike higher. She felt Mara push against the staff with the Force.

“Exactly what it sounds like,” said Mara. “Please, come with me. We need to get you off the street.”

“Why should we trust you?” said Poe. “You’ve been stalking us since Anchorhead.”

Mara nodded. “I knew you were coming. Your friend told me where to find you. She gave me this.” She reached into her robes.

“Slowly,” said Rey.

“Of course,” said Mara. She held up her free hand and very slowly pulled a goldish medallion from the folds of her clothing. She extended her hand palm up.

Rey plucked the medallion from Mara using the Force – all while keeping her pike trained on the strange woman - and gave it to Poe.

“That’s Rose’s,” he said.

“So she’s either telling the truth or Rose is hurt,” said Rey.

“I assure you, your friend is unharmed,” Mara said.

“We don’t have much choice but to trust her,” said Poe.

“Fine,” said Rey, “lead the way, but if you try anything funny, I’m not afraid to use this.”

“Of that I have no doubt,” said Mara.

She pulled her cowl back over her face. Rey and Poe followed suit. A sand storm had started to pick up and most people were ducking into houses and shops.

Rey knew from her time on Jakku sand storms could be deadly and judging from the black wall forming in the sky, this one would be a killer. She just hoped Finn wasn’t caught out in it.

Mara led them through a maze of back alleys and side streets before stopping at a hatch in the ground just on the edge of town. The high winds tore at her robes as she lifted the door.

“Better get down quick,” she said over the howl of the storm.

Rey and Poe looked at each other. It was better to be underground than in the storm, trap or no. Rey went down first, bracing for an attack.

Instead, she heard a squeal and felt the impact of a short, dark-haired woman.

“I’m so glad you made it,” said Rose.

Rey took a step back. “You’re alright?”

Rose nodded, understanding immediately. Rey always liked that about her. “Mara’s been great. She got me out of a few fights and went to look for you when it got too dangerous for me out there.”

“Too dangerous?” Poe said, dusting himself off.

“This whole thing was a trap,” said Rose. “The First Order’s never been here.”

“Then why did Finn come here?” said Rey.

“I don’t know,” Rose said. “We thought there was a small group of them operating just north of the Dune Sea, but there’s nothing out there. Mara and I checked.”

“No sign of Finn?” said Poe.

“No,” said Rose. She turned away from them.

Rey could feel her anguish. Had the man she loved come here to die? Rey understood the feeling.

“So who set the trap?” said Rey.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out,” said Mara. “I don’t know if it’s the local alliance or a third party, but I do know there were at least a dozen hired goons waiting for you in that cantina.”

“Why?” Rey said.

Mara shrugged. “You all worked with the Resistance. I’m sure you’ve got enemies.”

“You don’t?” said Rey.

Mara gave her a smile. “I’ve got more important things to worry about.”

“Mum,” a voice came from deeper in the home, “did you find them?”

“Yes dear,” said Mara, “we have guests. See to it the bunks are set up.”

“We really can’t stay,” said Poe.

Mara looked up. “That storm isn’t going anywhere and you’ve got people looking for you. The wisest thing for you right now is to stay down here, have some dinner, and wait for the storm die down. We can look for your friend in the morning, provided he found shelter from the storm.”

Rose made a noise and vanished into another room.

“You don’t have to be so cruel,” said Rey.

Mara frowned. “He’s been gone, what, six weeks? Signs aren’t good that he’s still alive.”

Six weeks, Rey thought. That was when. . .

“That’s her husband,” said Poe. “Show a little compassion.”

“Sometimes it’s crueler to be compassionate,” said Mara. “The sooner she comes to terms with it, the better off she’ll be. And if he’s alive? Well, won’t that be nice?”

A girl walked into the entry way. She wore light brown robes, similar to Mara’s black. She kept her sandy hair in a loose braid. Her skin was lighter than Mara’s but the face was similar. And the eyes, a dark hazel, seemed familiar to Rey.

“Everything’s done,” the girl said.

“Thank you,” said Mara. “Everyone, this is my daughter, Jaina.”


	8. Fatal Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> “You’re slipping, Ren,” said Hux. “That girl, the Jedi, she has you distracted. You should have killed her when you had the chance. Now she will be your undoing.”

_The blaster bolt hung in midair. Kylo could see it, feel it in the Force. Yet the pain persisted. It reminded him of the wound he took when that blasted Wookie shot him. Then he realized. He had not been shot. Rey had._

_He reached out for her and the pain intensified. She needed help. His help. She told him she couldn’t fight them all by herself. He should have listened. Instead, he let his own lust for vengeance cloud his judgement._

_Now she would die because of his arrogance._

_He lost his grip on the bolt and it seared through the air. He barely had time to dodge it._

_“You’re slipping, Ren,” said Hux. “That girl, the Jedi, she has you distracted. You should have killed her when you had the chance. Now she will be your undoing.”_

_General Hux lunged at him. Kylo brought up his saber in defense, slashing at the other man. A vague pinprick of pain radiated from his shoulder joint as he felt the saber connect with flesh._

_Hux screamed and crumpled to the ground where he continued to shriek, grasping the stub that was once his arm._

_Stormtroopers surged down the ramp, guns drawn._

_Kylo took a fighting stance, ready to defend himself and destroy each and every one before he finished Hux. He had to get to Rey. And quickly._

_Hux began to laugh._

_“You may have bested me, Ren, but, in the end,” he said, “I’ve won.”_

_“You’re mad,” said Kylo._

_“Maybe,” said Hux, “but I’m alive. Look down.”_

_Kylo spared himself a cursory glance. A silver spike, about seven centimeters long, stuck out of his shoulder. He barely noticed it, but now that he saw it, a vague, burning ache began to spread._

_“A flesh wound,” said Kylo._

_Hux laughed harder, gasping through the pain of his own injury._

_“Your death,” he said. “The dart is poisoned. It’s very rare. I searched for it for years. I thought about using the beetle Phasma and I used on my father, but it would have been suspicious, two high ranking officers of the First Order dying the same way. No, this had to be special, something that could not be tied back to me. Not that it matters anymore. The entirety of the First Order knows you killed the Supreme Leader. I made sure of it. They all want you dead, but I’ve left strict instructions._

_“If you survived the assault on the rebels, they were to allow you to find me so I would have this moment.”_

_“Poison is nothing,” said Kylo. “You underestimate the power of the Dark Side.”_

_“Perhaps I do,” said Hux, “and perhaps you will be able to hold it at bay, but it will kill you Ren. It will work its way into your tissue, into your bones and organs. Eventually, they will rot and you will die. I’ve heard it can take months, even years before it kills you. There’s no known antidote so don’t bother hoping. I left the planet where it grows in flames._

_“My only regret is I won’t be there when you die, but know this, before the end, I will make you watch as I peel the flesh from the Jedi’s bones.”_

_“Not if I kill you here,” said Kylo._

_The Stormtroopers formed a wall between him and Hux._

_“You’d better hurry, Ren,” said Hux, “I don’t think your Jedi will last much longer.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /insert evil laugh here


	9. The Mystery of Mara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> Rey wished she could say the same. Something about Mara bothered her. The way she followed them, her abilities with the Force. She couldn’t be sure, but she couldn’t shake a feeling of dread when the woman was around. She doubted she would get much sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little earlier than usual today. I'm getting really excited for the coming chapters for you guys. I hope you all are enjoying it.

Dinner with Mara and her daughter was fairly quiet. Rose sniffed, red-eyed and picked at her food. Poe ate with a gusty appetite. Rey lost most of hers when she eyed the blue milk Mara served.

“It’s perfectly safe,” said Mara. “The banthas are the picture of health.”

Rey gave her a half smile. “Bad experience.”

Mara shrugged. 

“Aren’t you worried about being buried under this storm?” said Rey, mashing some sort of tuber on her plate. She remembered the storms on Jakku all too well and the fear each time after a sand storm that she had been buried alive.

“She can just activate the engine vents to blow out the sand,” Rose said, staring at her food.

Rey and Poe froze.

Rose looked up. “This is a ship. Didn’t you guys realize it?”

Mara raised an eyebrow. “I don’t even have the engines on. How did you know?”

“I’m a mechanic,” said Rose. “I know ships. I’m curious why you decided to bury it?”

“She’s hiding,” said Rey.

Rose raised both eyebrows and Mara thinned her lips, glaring at Rey.

“Why else bury your ship in the sand?” said Rey. “I didn’t even realize it was a ship and I should. I spent half my life salvaging them. I assumed it was a bunker, so you’ve worked hard to hide your means of escape. And you sneak around. Why else wrap yourself up like that? I could understand out in the deep desert, but here? In the city? Who are you running from?”

Mara’s eyes twitched to her daughter then back to Rey.

“My father,” said Jaina. “Well, not him specifically, but people who would hurt me to get to him.”

“And who was your father?” Rey said.

Jaina shrugged and looked at her mother. “Somebody important, but mum’s not talking.”

“He was a mistake,” said Mara, standing. She began clearing the table. “You three ought to bed down for the night. We’ll need to start early.” She jerked her head and Jaina who pushed away reluctantly. The girl gave Rey a sad smile.

“Did you have to go and upset her?” said Rose after the two women had left the room.

“If she’s running from someone, it could endanger us, too,” said Rey.

Rose moved to protest but Poe shook his head.

“She’s right. If they find her, we may have to make ourselves scarce. The father doesn’t sound too pleasant either.”

Rose crossed her arms. “You could have waited until after dinner. I’m eating for two these days, ya know.”

Rey reached into her pack and fished out a ration bar. It tasted awful, but it beat Unkar’s portions any day and it had a nice calorie punch to it.

“I am sorry,” said Rey. “And we will find Finn. That baby won’t grow up without a father.”

Rose smiled. “Thanks Rey. I’ll show you guys where the bunks are. They’re not great, but I feel a lot safer in here than I do out in Mos Eisley.”

Rey wished she could say the same. Something about Mara bothered her. The way she followed them, her abilities with the Force. She couldn’t be sure, but she couldn’t shake a feeling of dread when the woman was around. She doubted she would get much sleep.

Rey woke with a start the next morning as Mara shook her shoulder.

“Come on,” she said, “we need to get a move on.”

“Where are we going?” Rey said.

“The Dune Sea,” said Mara. “To track down your friend.”

Rey pulled on her boots. “The storm would have erased any evidence.”

“Not all of it,” said Mara. “I know you feel the Force. You’ll be able to sense if he was there.”

“Maybe,” said Rey, unsure. In truth, her mastery of the Force wasn’t what it once was and she feared Poe, and now Mara, had over-estimated her abilities.

Mara squeezed her shoulder as if she knew what Rey was thinking. Maybe she did.

“Whatever it is that caused you to doubt yourself has passed. Look forward.”

“I’m trying,” Rey said. 

“This is where the Force needs you,” said Mara. “Listen to it.”

Rey gave her a half smile.

Mara raised an eyebrow.

“You remind me of an old teacher of mine,” she said.

“Then they were a good teacher,” Mara said. “Let’s go. I want to be on the dunes before the Tuskan Raiders are out and about.”

She found Poe, Rose, and Jaina gathered beneath the hatch of the ship.

“Your daughter’s coming with us?” said Rey. “What if we run into the people looking for her?”

“Then she’ll be with a fighter pilot, a mechanic, a Jedi, and a mother who will beat the daylights out of anyone who tries to look at her wrong,” said Mara. “She’s far safer out there with us than she is home alone.”

“I can look after myself,” said Jaina.

“I know,” said Mara, “that’s why you’re coming with us.”

“What exactly are we expecting out there?” said Rey. She knew they could handle a fight, she was even itching for one, but she liked knowing their chances.

“If we’re lucky?” said Mara. “Absolutely nothing.”

“And if we’re unlucky?” said Rey.

“Tuskan Raiders for one,” said Mara, ticking off a finger, “the lawmen and mercenaries that form the alliance protecting Tatooine, whoever it is that brought you here, bounty hunters, drunks, gangsters, people who think they’re gangsters, thieves.”

Rey raised both eyebrows. “In the desert?”

“Okay, so maybe not drunks,” said Mara.

“Great,” said Poe. “This is officially the worst planet I’ve ever been to.”

“And Finn’s lost out there,” said Rose.

Poe put a hand on her shoulder, “He was a Stormtrooper. He knows how to survive.”

Rose tilted her head and gave him an ‘are you kidding?’ look.

“He’s fine,” said Poe, almost as if to convince himself more than Rose. “He’s gotten through worse than this.”

“Then he’ll get through it again,” said Mara. “There's nothing we can do until we find him. Let’s go.”

She hit a switch on the bulkhead by the hatch. The ship shuddered beneath them as the engine vents opened and gusted the sand away. Rey could only imagine what the locals saw.

If she closed her eyes and focused, she almost could. 

Hardly anyone was up at this hour. Shop keeps preparing for the day. There was, surprisingly a baker readying his wares in the cool hours of the morning. The hefty scent filled her nostrils and she breathed deep. Her senses soared with the sensation. She knew she should pull back, but it felt so good to stretch her connection to the Force like a limb immobile for too long.

It spread out from Mos Eisley to Anchorhead and across the Dune Sea and past even that, farther than she should have, up into the atmosphere to stars.

And there it was. The void _he_ once occupied. It ached like a hole in her very being and she recoiled, snapping her senses back into her. The emptiness slammed into her like a wave and she cried out. Hot tears poured down her face. She opened her eyes to see the faces of her friends staring at her with fear and concern.

“Is it Finn?” said Rose.

Rey immediately knew what her friend must think. She wiped away her tears and shook her head with a smile. “No. It’s just been a while since I’ve opened myself up like that.”

She played back over everything she saw in her head.

“But I do think I know where he is, come on.”

Poe and Mara looked at her and then each other. Rey would probably hear about it later.

“Hurry up,” said Rey, “we don’t want to miss him and I don’t think we have to deal with any Tuskan Raiders or drunks.”

She climbed up the ladder and opened the hatch where she was immediately greeted by a blaster to the face.


	10. Dark Night of the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> He had to have his revenge. And for what? To get back at a man who stole something he didn’t want?
> 
> The realization hit him like a punch in the gut.

_Kylo barely felt anything as he ran back to her. He leaped over corpses of Stormtroopers and slid in mud thick with blood and other fluids. The rain, mercifully, had stopped, so he could see where he was going, but it made it that much harder when he found her._

_A wall of Storm Troopers were piled around her. She’d done well on her own, but not as good as she would have done with him there. They could have taken them all together. Then it wouldn’t be like this._

_He had to have his revenge. And for what? To get back at a man who stole something he didn’t want?_

_The realization hit him like a punch in the gut._

_He didn’t want to be Supreme Leader. He didn’t want to be Kylo Ren. Not anymore. He hadn’t for a while. He just did it because what else did he have? His parents gave up on him. His father was dead. Luke tried to kill him. Rey rejected him._

_No, not him. The First Order. She said she wasn’t leaving him. She accepted him and his offer to join him._

_And what did he do? He abandoned her._

_So stupid._

_He slid down the hill to her, mud coating his trousers, filling his boots. But somehow, it felt cleansing._

_Ben pushed past the bodies and pulled her free of the muck._

_“No, no, no,” he said, as he brushed damp hair from her pale face. Too pale._

_He ripped off his glove and felt her throat. Her pulse was there, but faint, thready. At least she was alive. He turned his attention to her wounds._

_A few scrapes here and there, but the most grievous was a burn to her abdomen. The cloth there was charred. A scent of burning flesh. It wasn’t fatal, but it could be._

_“Rey, I’m so sorry,” he said. “I heard you, but I wasn’t listening.”_

_He felt her presence, faint but strangely strong._

Ben?

I’m here. I’m right here. I won’t leave you.

I knew you’d be back.

I never should have left.

The Force will always guide you where you need to be. Listen to it.

_He felt her presence growing weaker._

_“Rey, stay with me,” he said._

They’re coming.

Who?

_But she didn’t answer. She wasn’t dead, just exhausted._

_Ben repositioned his arms underneath her and lifted. He didn’t know who was coming, but he wasn’t sure he wanted them to be here when they did._

_She was so light in his arms. His shoulder burned like an icy fire and he wondered if Hux was telling the truth. If he was, the poison was slow enough he could save her. That would be enough._

_He didn’t know how long he walked. Blood matted his hair to his face. More rain came and washed it away, causing it to drip from him onto Rey’s sullied clothing and then rinse away. He didn’t know where he was going. He just walked._

_He thought dawn must be coming soon, but it never did, just endless walking. Distantly, he heard the remnants of battle. Shouts and blaster fire. He turned from the sound and kept walking._

_Finally, he came across a bunker. Whose it was, he didn’t know. If it was First Order, he would demand they take her to medbay, Hux’s coup or not. He still had some power over them. If for no other reason than they feared him._

_If it was the Resistance? His stomach tightened. They would kill him._

_He looked down at Rey. It would be worth it._

_He quickened his pace._

_Through the haze of rain, he saw figures emerge from the bunker. A spotlight glared over head and he squinted, turning away from it._

_“Identify yourself,” a voice called._

_Then, a familiar call._

_Ben felt sick. Then he looked at Rey. She looked even paler than before._

_He swallowed his fear._

_“Chewie,” he yelled._

_The call turned into a vicious roar._

_“There’s no time for that,” he said. “Get over here, she’s hurt.”_

_The roar rolled higher out of surprise then rumbled into a snuffle. Chewbacca called out a question._

_“No trick,” he said. “No trap. I surrender. Please, just help her.”_

_“Put her down,” a voice said, “and step away.”_

_Ben did as he was told._

_“On your knees, hands over your head.”_

_He complied. His arms complained with the new movement and his iinjured shoulder screamed with the effort._

_Chewie approached, bowcaster aimed at Ben’s head. Ben met the Wookie’s eyes and found cold fury. He deserved it. He deserved all of it._

_“I’m sorry,” he said and found that he meant it._

_Chewie let out a grunt, swung his bowcaster over his shoulder and picked up Rey as gently as he would a broken doll. He looked over his shoulder a final time and let out a sad snuffle before taking her into the safety of the bunker._

_As soon as Chewie and Rey were out of range, the soldiers surrounded him, blasters drawn._

_A man pushed through and Ben looked up._

_Of course, he should have known._

_“Commander Dameron,” Ben said._

_“It’s General now,” Dameron said, “thanks to you.”_

_Ben’s heart sank. “So she really is gone. My mother.”_

_“You didn’t know?” Dameron said._

_Ben shook his head. “I never would have given the order. I couldn’t.”_

_“Not like Han,” Dameron said._

_“You wouldn’t understand,” Ben said._

_“No, I guess not,” Dameron said. “Get up. That head wound looks pretty nasty. We should have our medical droid look you over before we decide what to do with you.”_

_Ben curled his lip. “Why not execute me and get it over with?”_

_“You saved Rey’s life,” said Dameron. “That counts for something. And she believed in you. Force knows why. So no, we’re not going to execute you. Not yet at any rate. But if you try anything, so much as a push or I feel you anywhere in my mind, I have no problem putting a bolt through your head. I don’t care what Rey thinks of you.”_

_“That’s fair,” said Ben. “And you have my word, whatever that means to you.”_

_“Not a lot,” said Dameron, “but it’ll have to do. Get him up.”_

_No one moved. Even without the Force, Ben knew these men and women were terrified of him._

_“Oh for crying out loud,” Dameron said. He stormed to Ben and yanked under his armpit._

_Ben came to his feet in a rush. His head swam and he lost his footing, slipping back into the mud and nearly taking the general with him._

_“Ren, you okay?” said Dameron._

_“No, I don’t think I am,” Ben said before he collapsed face first into the dirt._


	11. The Natives Are Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> There were six beings waiting for them. Two human males, a Twi’lek woman, and three creatures in desert rags. 
> 
> “It’s alright,” one of the humans said, “your friends can come out. We aren’t here to harm anyone.” He had a gray beard, long, unkempt hair, and dressed in ill-fitting rusty green armor breast plate, leather trousers and a long coat. It must have been sweltering even in the early hours.

“Easy there, Palt,” a gruff voice said. “These folks haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Yet,” the man holding the blaster said.

“Back it up, Palt,” the gruff voice said. 

The man named Palt stepped back and Rey got a chance to look around. The sun barely crested over the horizon, washing the desert in pale gray.

She pulled herself out of the hatch and stood, swinging her staff around as she did.

There were six beings waiting for them. Two human males, a Twi’lek woman, and three creatures in desert rags. 

“It’s alright,” one of the humans said, “your friends can come out. We aren’t here to harm anyone.” He had a gray beard, long, unkempt hair, and dressed in ill-fitting rusty green armor breast plate, leather trousers and a long coat. It must have been sweltering even in the early hours. 

“You have a funny way of showing it,” said Rey. She flexed her fingers.

“Palt’s a bit exciteable,” the man said.

“He’s going to kill someone,” she said.

“Not if you do what Cobb says,” Palt said with a sneer.

“Palt, head back to the speeder.”

Palt didn’t move, but he dropped his gun.

“You must be Cobb, then,” said Rey.

Cobb nodded his head. “Sheriff Cobb Vanth of Freetown.”

“This is Mos Eisley,” said Rey.

Cobb let out a chuckle. “So it is. I also oversee the general well-being of the folks of Tatooine.”

“The alliance I keep hearing so much about,” said Rey.

“That’s one way to look at it,” he said. “Y’all come out here and be polite,” he yelled at the hatch.

“Cobb,” Mara called up, “are you harassing my guests?”

“Wouldn’t be a need to if you told me you had guests in the first place, Mara,” Cobb said. 

Palt looked positively murderous.

Mara was next out of the ship. She crossed the distance to Cobb fairly quickly and jabbed a finger at him.

“I told you to stay out of my business,” she said.

“And I told you I would as long as it didn’t interfere with Tatooine,” he said.

Poe, Rose and Jaina joined them outside.

“It doesn’t,” said Mara. “They’re just looking for their friend and then they’ll be gone.”

Cobb looked unconvinced. “These folks are New Republic.”

“So?’ said Mara.

“We don’t affiliate with anyone,” he said.

“Sir, we’re not here to recruit,” said Poe. “We’re just here to find our friend and go.”

Mara motioned for him to be quiet. Poe ignored her.

“Your friend who was spying on us,” said Cobb.

“He wasn’t spying,” Poe said. “Not on you, anyway. We heard the last dregs of the First Order were here. All we wanted was to get them and make them answer for their crimes.”

“First Order tried to come here,” said Cobb. “We chased ‘em off.”

“Then who brought us here?” said Poe.

“That’s what I aim to find out,” said Cobb. “Awfully suspicious that you folks show up and Borgo and Malakili go missing right about the same time.”

“The Hutt?” said Mara.

“I thought Hutts didn’t control Tatooine anymore?” said Rey.

“They don’t,” said Cobb. “Borgo is an insurance policy.”

Poe crossed his arms. “You want to make it look like the Hutts are still in charge.”

Cobb pointed a finger at Poe. “Got it in one. If folks think the Hutts still run this place, no one else dares to bother.”

“I don’t understand,” said Rose, “what does this have to do with us or my husband?”

“Your husband the one y’all looking for?” said Cobb.

Rose nodded.

“I am sorry about that, miss,” he said. “It seems he got lured here by someone or something.”

“And how is that connected to this Borgo and Malakili?” said Rey.

“Those two went missing the same morning as you folks showed up,” said Cobb.

“And you think we did it?” said Rose.

“Doesn’t add up,” said Cobb. “But none of you seem to know about it.”

“Oh come on, Cobb,” said Palt, “you don’t obviously believe them? I say we shoot the little one and see which one starts talking.” His eyes darted to Rose.

Rey spun her staff around and stopped it just short of Palt’s throat. “If you lay a finger on anyone here, you’ll regret it.”

“Palt,” said Cobb, “I told you to wait in the speeder. Now go before I shove your gun where neither sun shines.”

Palt stormed off, muttering to himself.

“I have a proposition for you folks,” said Cobb.

“No,” said Rey.

“You haven’t even heard me out,” he said.

“You want to come with us,” she said. “Think we can work together to find your people.”

“It would be beneficial,” he said.

“Not with that creature Palt on our heels,” she said, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the sheriff’s speeder.

“We leave Palt behind,” said Cobb. “He’s a loose cannon anyhow. Just me and Issa-Or here.”

“What about the other three?” said Rey.

“Tusken Raiders don’t trust the Jedi,” he said.

Rey looked at Poe. “It’s your mission.”

“It’ll be faster if we just agree,” he said. “They know the planet, the people. It’ll be nice to have some additional backup if things go badly.”

“Things always go badly,” said Rey. “Mara, do you trust them?”

Mara looked at Cobb. “He won’t stab us in the back. He’s got a thing for justice.”

“Alright,” said Rey. “You’ve wasted enough of our time. You better be able to keep up.”

He laughed. “I don’t think I need to worry about keeping up with a group of off-worlders. Any of you even know how to survive in a desert.”

Rey just looked at him and slung her staff back over her shoulder. “Follow my lead,” she said before she covered her mouth and pulled her goggles down.

Poe grinned.

True to his word, Cobb left Palt and the three Tusken Raiders in Mos Eisley. Their group left in two land speeders. Rey gave Mara directions as the Force guided her.

“Who did you lose?” said Mara, her voice barely audible over the whip of the wind.

“What makes you think I lost someone?” said Rey.

“I can feel the Force too, remember?” said Mara. “I know that anguish. When someone’s presence who you took for granted just stops.”

“Who was it?” said Rey.

“My parents,” said Mara. “They were the first. Then, Jaina’s father.”

“I thought you were worried about people coming after her to hurt him?” said Rey.

“Just because he’s gone doesn’t mean they wouldn’t try,” said Mara. “So tell me, since you won’t tell your friends. Who did you lose?”

“Someone who understood,” Rey said.

“That’s hard,” said Mara. “Did you love them?”

“I don’t know,” said Rey. “I’ll know when I find him.”

Mara turned to look at her, but her expression was unreadable under the wraps.

“I thought he was dead?” said Mara.

Rey smiled even though the other woman couldn’t see it. “I said I lost him. I never said he was dead.”

“Alright,” said Mara. “Where are we going?”

Rey closed her eyes and reached out, carefully this time. She pointed.

“Jabba’s palace?” said Mara. “What is your friend doing out there?”

“Shelter?” said Rey. “Maybe he thought that’s where the First Order was?”

“I don’t like it,” said Mara. “Cobb won’t either. No one’s been out there since Skywalker and his sister killed Jabba and trashed his sand barge.”

“Luke Skywalker?” said Rey.

“Yeah,” said Mara. “He used to live here.”

“So I’ve heard,” said Rey.

Their comm crackled with static. “Mara,” said Cobb, “you taking us where I think you’re taking us?”

“It’s where the girl says her friend is,” said Mara.

“Well this smells worse than rancor pudu,” he said. “Borgo and Malakili go missing and her friend just happens to be in Jabba’s palace?”

“Yeah,” said Mara, “it’s probably a trap. And we were having such a nice day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cobb, Issa-Or, and Borgo were introduced in the Aftermath series by Chuck Wendig. Malakili is the beast master who cries when Luke kills the Rancor in Return of the Jedi. I figured it'd be easier to post it here than making anyone go look it up.


	12. Prisoner of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> He felt like that now, only the darkness was gone and his mother was dead. The thought hit him with a pang of regret. So much lost time. He wanted to rage against the creature who had caused it, but Snoke was dead. He killed him. It felt good at the time, to be free, but it left him aimless, without purpose. He focused on the First Order because he didn’t feel like he had anything else.

_Ben’s earliest memory was in the womb when his mother’s mind touched his. It was if he hadn’t been aware until that moment. He remembered floating, warm and secure, and something dark at the edges of his mind._

_He felt like that now, only the darkness was gone and his mother was dead. The thought hit him with a pang of regret. So much lost time. He wanted to rage against the creature who had caused it, but Snoke was dead. He killed him. It felt good at the time, to be free, but it left him aimless, without purpose. He focused on the First Order because he didn’t feel like he had anything else._

_But he had her._

_Seeing Rey again, being face to face with her, not across the galaxy through the Force brought back those moments in Snoke’s throne room. Both riding the high of their victory, she begged him to save the Resistance. He begged her to stay with him._

_They were both disappointed._

_He thought she was still holding on to old things. That she rejected him so she could cling to the illusion of family._

_But he had been wrong. So wrong._

_And she had nearly died because of it._

_He reached out with the Force, not with rage like Snoke wanted, but gently, opening himself up to the world around him, like Luke taught him._

_It hurt. So much anguish and pain. Lost loved ones. Terrible injuries. He spent so much time focused on his own feelings, he often failed to see others._

_He pushed through, looking. He found them, one by one._

_Dameron, the General. Stubborn, proud, but worried. About his people. About the cost of the war._

_FN-2187. The traitor. Scared. Angry. Ready to take on the entire First Order. Whatever was left of it, anyways._

_Rey._

_His heart seemed to slow. She was there, but she wasn’t. Her presence was fuzzy. She must still be hurt. He hadn’t realized how bad her injuries were. He needed to see her._

_Ben opened his eyes to a room filled with light. He tried to shield them, but his arm wouldn’t move. He tried the other arm and found it immobile as well._

_His rage returned, black and oozing with power. The Force was so easy like this. He could mold it to whatever he wanted._

_He jerked one hand, then the other, and they tore away from the restraints easily. He found he was stripped of his clothes, wrapped in a bacta suit._

_“Easy, buddy,” a familiar voice said._

_“I’m not your buddy,” said Ben._

_“I’m the only friend you have right now, so calm down before somebody gets jumpy with a blaster.”_

_Ben’s vision cleared and he saw General Dameron at the foot of his bed._

_“Let me out of here,” said Ben._

_Dameron crossed his arms. “Not til you calm down, and even then, there’s a slim chance.”_

_“You think you can hold me prisoner?” said Ben._

_Dameron gave him a sad half smile. “No, I don’t. I’ve seen what you can do. First hand. Remember?” He tapped his temple._

_“Do you want me to apologize?” said Ben._

_Dameron shook his head and dropped his arms, moving to the side of the bed. “No. All I want is you to understand. You scare the pudu out of people. You start raging in here and tearing apart my base looking for Rey and people are not going to be happy.”_

_“I need to see her,” Ben said._

_“I know,” said Dameron. “We need to set some ground rules first.”_

_Ben glared at him._

_“You came to us,” said Dameron._

_“I didn’t care who was in this base,” said Ben. “She was dying.”_

_“You really care about her,” said Dameron._

_Ben looked away._

_“Whether you meant to or not, you came to us,” said Dameron. “You saved her life and from what I can tell, you made mince-meat of a few dozen Stormtroopers and turned the battle in our favor. As I see it, we owe you. Not everybody sees it that way.”_

_“What do you want from me?” Ben said, still not looking at him._

_“Some restraint,” said Dameron. “If you feel about her the way I think you do, you’ll cool it in here until things are quiet out there.”_

_Ben jerked his head to look at him again. “Quiet?”_

_“People gotta sleep some time,” said Dameron._

_“And until then?” said Ben._

_“You show people you’re not a threat,” said Dameron. “You sit there and be a model prisoner. Let people remember whose son you are.”_

_“Fine,” said Ben. “Can I at least sit up?”_

_Dameron smiled. “Sure. Can’t eat lying down.”_

_Ben pushed himself up and the bacta suit creaked around him._

_“Sorry about that,” Dameron said. “We didn’t know how badly you were hurt. Your clothes are trashed, but I think there’s a gown in here somewhere.”_

_He rifled around in a few drawers and produced a heavy, white hospital gown._

_“I’ll leave you to it,” Dameron said. “Someone will be by later with your dinner.” He headed toward the door._

_“General,” said Ben._

_Dameron stopped and turned._

_“I,” said Ben, "I'm not really good at this. You could have left me to die and you didn't. I don't understand why."_

_“For Leia,” said Dameron. “For Rey. You’re welcome.”_

_Dameron left and Ben peeled off the suit. The air outside the suit chilled him. He pulled on the gown quickly, but still found himself shaking. He should meditate, warm himself, but his nerves were on fire with anxiety, fear, and a nervous hope._

_He sat on the edge of the bed, resting his hands on his knees. He was used to waiting. There were days, sometimes weeks where he would wait for Snoke to send for him. It had been years since he dealt with his old master, but the memories were still fresh._

_Bolts of Force lightening. Cruel laughter as Snoke tortured him or watched him torture others. His rage became a shield. If he was angry, he couldn’t feel anything else. The abuse, the misery, the horror._

_His hands turned to fists as he felt the rage building. He opened his eyes and let out a breath. He had to show Dameron he wouldn’t hurt his precious rebels._

_Items in the room settled back into place as he regained his control of the Force. This was going to be harder than he anticipated._

Let go, Ben.

_Startled, he glanced around the room. He knew that voice._

Let go of your anger.

_“Leave me alone, old man,” he said._

_The door opened and he jumped._

_Chewbacca filled the frame, ducking to enter the room. The tray of food looked tiny in his massive paws._

_Ben tensed, ready for what was sure to be a thrashing._

_The Wookiee let out a short warble and set the tray on a table by the door. He crossed to Ben in two long strides and stopped right in front of him._

_Ben looked up, trying to sense what his father’s oldest friend was feeling._

_There was anger there, and sadness, but something else. He couldn’t quite place it._

_Chewbacca reached for him and Ben jumped. He was just a second too late. Chewie grabbed him with both arms, lifted him up to his feet and wrapped Ben in a tight hug, growling and rumbling._

_The familiar scent of dusty fur and engine grease filled Ben’s nose and he remembered all the childhood memories of time spent with his Uncle Chewie. The Millenium Falcon. His parents’ apartment on Chandrilla, and Hosnian Prme, and half a dozen other worlds, wherever the Senate took his mother. Chewie left to babysit so his parents could spend time alone. Visiting Kashyyk and Chewie’s own family. Meeting Chewie’s son._

_His father dead and falling as the being Ben once trusted with his life shot him with his bolt caster. Chewie could have killed him, but he didn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to do it, even after what Ben had done._

_“I’m sorry, Chewie,” he said._

_Chewie let out a long warble._

_“She told you that?” Ben said._

_Chewie chuckled and ruffled Ben’s hair._

_“Stay and talk to me?” said Ben. “General Dameron won’t let me see her unless I can keep it together and I don’t know if I can do that alone.”_

_Chewie ruffled an assent and grabbed the tray by the door._

_“Thanks,” said Ben. Somehow, he felt like a boy again, running to Uncle Chewie when his parents argued._

_For the first time, Ben noticed the food. A savory fruit sautee his mother made when he was feeling ill. His breath caught in his throat and the rage threatened to spill over again. He’d spent so much time trying not to feel, he couldn’t remember how to feel any other way._

_Chewie took the tray back and set it down somewhere safe. He sat next to Ben and wrapped an arm around his shoulders._

_Ben curled up next to him and let the tears fall. His family was gone and it was his fault._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post today. Sorry it's so late. Enjoy!


	13. The Best Made Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> The palace loomed in front of them, a great stone and steel castle built into the rock.
> 
> “Last chance to change your minds,” said Mara.
> 
> “That accent,” said Poe, “you’re from Coruscant.”

They stopped their speeders about a klick out. Cobb and Mara covered them in sand colored tarps.

“There’s a good chance they’ve already spotted us,” said Poe.

“True,” said Cobb, “but I’d rather not give them an easy target.” He looked at Rey. “You know your way around a desert. Think you can sneak up there without being seen?”

“Yes,” said Rey.

“Wait, wait, wait,” said Poe. “There’s a good chance they already know we’re coming, right?”

“That’s pretty much a given,” said Mara.

“So we let them capture us,” said Poe.

Cobb looked at Issa-Or and back at Poe.

“Did you hit your head?” said Mara. “How are you going to get your friend out if you’re captured?”

Poe smiled and Rey couldn’t help but smile with him. It really was infectious.

“It’s brilliant,” said Rey.

Mara looked at Rey, worried.

“They don’t capture all of us,” said Rey. “Just me and Poe.”

“I’m coming with you,” said Rose.

Rey shook her head. “You’re a good mechanic. You can override anything, right?”

“I’m not a slicer,” said Rose.

“That place is over a hundred years old,” said Rey. “You could probably just pry the door open.”

“I can slice it,” said Jaina, seeing Rose’s frustration.

“You are not agreeing with this,” said Mara.

“It’s a good plan,” said Jaina. “They get captured, find their friend, then we go in and rescue them.”

“You miss the part where instead of three people to rescue, we now have five,” said Mara.

“We won’t need rescuing,” said Rey. “We’ll fight from inside while you sneak in. We meet up and escape with Finn and the others.”

“I think this is the craziest plan you two have ever had,” said Rose.

“Yes,” said Mara. “This is completely insane. Let’s sneak in, get Finn, find Borgo and Malakili and go.”

“And they get nervous and kill the captives,” said Poe. “This way, we lull them into a false sense of security.”

“Or they kill all of you as soon as you turn yourselves in,” said Mara.

“They won’t kill Borgo,” said Cobb. “Whoever kidnapped the Hutt needs him to keep control of the planet. And I can’t believe they’d lure the leaders of the Resistance here just to kill them. We’ve got time.”

“Not you too, Cobb,” said Mara. “Alright, fine, but I’m going with you.”

“What?” said Jaina. “Mum, no. We need you out here.”

Mara shook her head. “I’ll be more use inside.”

“Why are you so intent on getting in there?” said Rey.

“Someone needs to look after you,” Mara said. “And this plan is absolutely mad so someone sane needs to go.”

“Alright,” said Poe. “It’s settled. You four wait out here. Wait til dark then come after us.”

Cobb nodded. “No problem.”

Jaina wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck. “You come back safe. You’re all I’ve got.”

Mara hugged her daughter. “I won’t leave you alone. I promise.”

“Be careful,” said Rose, “and bring that big idiot back to me.”

“We won’t leave without him,” said Rey.

They finished their goodbyes and made their way down the dune.

“You ever get the feeling like you’ve done this before?” said Rey.

“I get that a lot,” said Poe. “I’ve run more than my fair share of crazy missions.”

“If they’re all like this, it’s a wonder you’re still alive,” said Mara, pushing ahead of them.

“He, we destroyed Starkiller base, and a dreadnought,” said Poe.

“I fought off the Praetorian guard,” said Rey. “And a squadron of tie fighters.”

“A couple of war heroes,” said Mara. “I should have known.”

They walked in silence for a time. The suns were high over-head and it was unbearably hot. Luckily the others would be moving in the cold of night.

The palace loomed in front of them, a great stone and steel castle built into the rock.

“Last chance to change your minds,” said Mara.

“That accent,” said Poe, “you’re from Coruscant.”

Mara slowed. “Born and raised.”

“So you lived under Imperial rule,” he said.

“Poe,” said Rey, “what are you doing?”

He waved a hand to shush her.

“What are you getting at, General?” said Mara.

“Must have been tough for a Force sensitive,” he said. “I heard the Empire killed anyone they found who could use the Force.”

“I was lucky,” she said. “They missed me.”

“Darth Vader was a Jedi,” said Poe. “He would have sensed you.”

Mara stopped and spun on her heel.

“My parents were Imperials, is that what you want to hear?” she said. “I grew up on Coruscant and I was very proud of them. They served as loyal citizens. Their hard work got them positions on the second Death Star.”

Poe’s face fell. “I’m sorry.”

She shrugged. “It was a long time ago and now some space jockey gets to brag about how they blew it up.”

“That wasn’t my intention,” said Poe.

“No, it was your job qualifications,” said Mara. She sighed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped. It really was a long time ago.”

“Were you on Coruscant during the riots?” said Poe.

“I was at the academy,” she said. “Those first few months, I had to fight tooth and nail to survive. They burned the academy, beat the cadets in the streets. I avoided most of it because of the Force, but barely. Thankfully, some soft-hearted smuggler took pity on those of us who survived and got us off planet.”

“You’ve been through a lot,” said Rey.

“No more than anyone else after that crazy war,” said Mara. “And I was angry for a very long time. Then I met Jaina’s father and he helped me to see the other side of things.”

“He fought in the Resistance?” said Poe.

“We need to think about our story,” said Mara.

Poe raised an eyebrow.

“We can't just go in there and tell them we're here to get our people back,” said Mara.

“That's exactly what we're going to do,” Rey said.

“I think the heat is getting to your head,” said Mara.

“Think about it,” said Rey. “They know we’re coming. They know why we’re coming. Why lie?”

“She has a point,” said Poe.

Mara sighed. “Fine. What’s the worst that could happen at this point? I swear, if you get me killed, I will haunt you from the grave.”

“You wouldn’t be the first,” said Rey.

Poe gave her a funny look but didn’t say anything.

The castle stood just head. Rey knew she should feel nervous, but she felt sure of herself, maybe for the first time in months. She didn’t want to admit it, but Poe probably did a very good thing by dragging her out of her drunken haze.

They came to the door. Rey looked at Poe and Mara. Poe nodded.

She knocked.

It echoed deep and heavy on the metal door. 

Several moments passed and nothing happened.

She knocked again.

“I don’t think anyone’s home,” said Poe. 

“I’d like to be sure,” said Rey.

“Me too,” he said.

“And how do you want to open that door?” said Mara.

Rey closed her eyes and stretched out her hand. Her first thought was to lift the whole door, but as she felt the metal, she realized there was a smaller door, just high enough for an average humanoid or droid. She felt for the latch and felt it snap. The door swung open with a squeal.

“Not bad,” said Mara. “What if it had been a trap?”

“There’s no one on the other side,” said Rey. “At least no one living.”

Mara reached into her robe and grasped something, presumably a weapon. “Alright, let’s go.”

Rey pushed forward, staff at the ready. She still didn’t sense anyone, but she wanted to be ready in case there were droids.

Inside the castle was dark. Their footsteps echoed against the stone. Rey ignited her lightsaber against the gloom. 

Desert creatures skittered from the light. In the pale, yellow illumination, they could see some of the structures had crumbled from disuse. Here and there were signs of vagrants and squatters, long since gone.

But there was no sign of recent life. Not even footprints.

“The Force guided you here?” said Mara.

“This is where I saw Finn,” said Rey, “as clearly as I see the two of you.”

“It’s dark in here,” said Mara.

Rey gave her a stern look. “He was here.”

“There are no footprints, no sign of any kind of activity,” said Mara. “No one’s been here in years.”

“I’m not giving up yet,” said Rey.

“This castle is huge,” said Mara. “It could take us hours.”

“Then it will take us hours,” said Rey. “Finn is my best friend. I’m not giving up. You insisted you come here with us, now you want nothing to do with it. You need to make up your mind.”

Poe started to say something and shook his head. “We need more light. Your saber’s good, but not great. I’m gonna go find a power box.” He unclipped a small light from his belt and disappeared down a corridor.

Rey snorted. She knew the pilot well enough to understand what he meant was he wasn’t going to be involved in an argument.

“What do you hope to find?” said Mara.

“My friend,” said Rey.

“He’s not here,” Mara said.

“He was,” said Rey, “and he went somewhere. If I can pick up the trail, we can catch up to him.”

“You’re sure he’s alive?” said Mara.

Rey scowled. “Of course I am. I would know if he wasn’t.”

“Like the man you lost,” Mara said. “Tell me, is this Finn the friend you told me about?”

Rey’s face fell in shock. “What?”

“It’s alright,” said Mara. “I won’t tell Rose. It’s best if you get it out in the open.”

Rey blinked and laughed. “Me and Finn? No. He’s my best friend. I think of him like a brother. He’s always been there for me. He saved me.”

Mara smiled. “That’s good. So who is this mystery friend, then?”

“I don’t think I can explain it in a way that makes sense,” said Rey.

She hated being so cagey with Mara, she seemed nice, but something made her hold back.

“Hey, Rey, Mara,” Poe called, his voice echoing off the barren stone, “I found something.”

He rounded the corner and motioned for them to follow.

Rey and Mara looked at each other and shrugged.

Poe led them to a small antechamber off the main corridor and down a short flight of stairs.

“Believe it or not,” he said, “I never learned Huttese. That is Huttese, right?” he said, shining his light on words crudely painted on the wall.

Rey raised her lightsaber. The paint was a dark red and she hoped, desperately, it wasn’t blood.

“What’s ‘Hutt Slayer?” she said.

“We should go,” said Mara.

“Hutt Slayer?” Poe said, his voice tight. “What does it say?”

“I’ve got you now, Hutt Slayer,” said Rey.

“Trap,” he said, “definitely a trap. Everybody out.”

“I could have told you that,” said Mara.

The three scrambled to get out of the room, but a large door slammed into place.

“Oh, this is not good,” said Poe.

A hiss filled the air. Rey’s eyes darted around the room, looking for a source. She found none. She held her hand up to the ceiling, certain she would feel something.

“Forget that,” said Mara, “help me with the door.”

Rey turned her hand to the door and reached out with the Force. She felt her power mingle with Mara’s. The older woman was strong with the Force. Together, they pulled, but it would not move.

“It’s sealed to the floor,” said Rey.

“Can you find the mechanism?” said Mara.

Rey felt around, first at the floor, then up. She found it in the ceiling, but her head was getting heavy and it was hard to think.

“Rey, stay with me,” said Poe, shaking her shoulders.

She tried to keep her eyes open. Her last thought was that she hoped it wasn’t poison. She wasn’t done. Not yet. She wanted to see him just one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to post today. Happy reading!


	14. A Moment of Stillness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> “Maybe,” Dameron said, “but you did save Rey.”
> 
> “I shouldn’t have had to,” said Ben. “I let my anger control me. Again.”
> 
> “I don’t care what happened or how,” Dameron said. “She’s alive because of you.”

_Ben fell asleep in his bunk. Chewie slept awkwardly in a chair, his over-sized limbs sprawled out. His father’s oldest friend had forgiven him so easily. He knew he didn’t deserve it._

_“Hey,” Dameron said, voice barely above a whisper._

_Ben’s eyes snapped open, wary of anyone waking him in the night. He reached for a lightsaber that wasn’t there._

_“Easy,” said Dameron. “It’s me. Everyone’s asleep if you want to see her.”_

_Ben glanced at Chewie. The old Wookiee hadn’t moved. He looked back at Dameron and nodded._

_The base was silent save for a voice here or there or the sound of machines._

_“It’s all droids right now,” Dameron said._

_“What if you’re attacked?” Ben said._

_“The droids scan for everything,” said Dameron. “Besides, I’m keeping watch. These people deserve a night’s rest. They scored a huge victory today.”_

_Ben didn’t know what to say to that. The Resistance was celebrating. And, no doubt, mourning._

_“She never gave up on you,” Dameron said, “Leia. She believed you would come back to her.”_

_“Too late,” said Ben. “I could have saved her.”_

_“Maybe,” Dameron said, “but you did save Rey.”_

_“I shouldn’t have had to,” said Ben. “I let my anger control me. Again.”_

_“I don’t care what happened or how,” Dameron said. “She’s alive because of you.”_

_He led Ben through a secure section of the base._

_“Why so much effort?” Ben said._

_“Some people don’t trust you yet,” Dameron said. “They think you did it.”_

_Ben felt the rage rising. “I would never hurt her.”_

_“I know that,” said Dameron._

_Ben stopped. “You do?”_

_“Remember my interrogation?” Dameron said. “Rey and I exchanged notes.”_

_Ben felt a well of shame. “I’m sorry about that.”_

_The general shrugged. “It was war. I can’t say I would have done what you did, but I get it. The point is, I talked to Rey about it. You were downright gentle with her. She’d actually seen the map and you didn’t hurt her. After that, I knew you couldn’t.”_

_“You still shouldn’t trust me,” said Ben._

_“I know,” said Dameron. “That’s why I’m escorting you. Trust will come with time, if it comes at all. I mean, you did torture me.”_

_“I…didn’t you just?” Ben said._

_Dameron grinned. “I’m messing with you. I do trust you to do the right thing. I’m not ready to let you loose on the base, but I can give you some time with Rey and let you heal. After that, well, we’ll see.”_

_“I have to answer for my crimes,” said Ben._

_Dameron clapped a hand on his injured shoulder. Ben gritted his teeth._

_“Sorry about that,” said Dameron, dropping his hand. “I don’t know about what you’ll have to pay for, Ren, but that’s not something to worry about now. Now, we lick our wounds, clean up, and try to fix this mess.”_

_“My mess,” said Ben._

_“Not just yours,” Dameron said, “a lot of people got dirty in this war and we’ve got to figure out how to handle it. Here we are.”_

_He motioned to a door. A familiar figure sat outside it, arms crossed._

_“No way Poe,” he said, “you’re not letting that monster anywhere near her.”_

_“FN-2187,” said Ben._

_The former Storm Trooper stood, balling up his fists. “My name is Finn.”_

_“Easy there, Finn,” Dameron said. “He won’t hurt her.”_

_“You don’t know that Poe,” Finn said. “For all we know, he’s the reason she’s here.”_

_“Tell me, FN-2187, her wound, was it caused by a blaster or a lightsaber?” said Ben._

_“Call me that again and I’ll show you a blaster wound,” Finn said._

_Ben smirked. “So it was a blaster. Have you ever seen me use a blaster, FN-2187?”_

_“Stop calling me that,” said Finn._

_“Then answer my question,” said Ben._

_“You can freeze blaster bolts,” said Finn. “How do I know you didn’t aim it at her?”_

_Ben turned to Dameron. “Nothing from you?”_

_“Finn,” said Dameron, “he won’t hurt her.”_

_“You don’t know that,” said Finn._

_“I do,” said Dameron. “You weren’t there. I was. You didn’t see him. She’s perfectly safe.”_

_Finn jutted his chin out and glared at Ben. “No.”_

_Ben took a step forward until he was right in Finn’s face. “You realize I could just choke the life out of you, right here. No one could stop me. I want to. I really want to, but I’m trying. For her. She likes you, Force knows why.”_

_Finn looked at Dameron. “You hear this?”_

_“He’s angry,” said Dameron. “And you’re being stupid. Let him pass or I’ll have security remove you.”_

_Finn’s eyes flared. “You’re taking his side?”_

_“I’m trying to work with a prisoner of war,” Dameron said._

_“He would kill you if your roles were reversed,” said Finn._

_“Exactly,” said Dameron. “I’m not stooping to their level. We’re going to treat him like who he is.”_

_“And what is that, exactly?” said Finn._

_“Leia’s son,” Dameron said, “and someone who was brainwashed by the First Order. Just like you.”_

_Shock flashed across Finn’s face and he stepped back. “Go ahead,” he muttered._

_Dameron’s words hurt. Not because they were mean-spirited, but because it reminded him of what he lost and what he could still lose. Would lose if Hux was telling the truth. His shoulder throbbed as a cold reminder._

_Dameron typed a code and the door opened. Ben felt a deep relief, but he stopped himself before he went in._

_“Finn,” he said. The trooper wouldn’t lift his head. “I know my gratitude doesn’t mean much, but your trust is appreciated.”_

_Finn mumbled something under his breath and walked away._

_“He’ll come around,” said Dameron. “I’ll wait out here. Take as much time as you need. I won’t let anyone disturb you.”_

_Ben gave him a nod and entered the room._

_It was festive with flowers, greenery, even a small fountain. A small smile played on Ben’s lips. For someone raised in the desert, these gifts were greater than any stone or precious metal. Rey had good friends here. That made him feel better. If he died, she wouldn’t be alone._

_He crossed to a flimsy chair next to her bed. Her eyes were shut. He glanced at the display over her bacta pod._

_Nothing too troubling jumped out at him. A thick layer of bacta membrane coated her abdomen where she’d been shot. Her skin was pale and sickly._

I’m so sorry.

_He waited for a response, but nothing came. She felt far away, her thoughts fuzzy and warm. At least she was comfortable._

_He took her hand in his and held it, rubbing his thumb along her palm._

_The skin was rough and caloused from years of hard work. He’d seen her childhood when he interrogated her. Climbing ships, digging out their innards, and hoping, desperately hoping she could get enough food and water. So alone._

_He understood that feeling. Isolated, alone, even in a room full of people, surrounded by family. He was troubled, his mother would say. His father said other things. Too like Vader._

_Ben remembered reading about Vader’s campaign of terror. How could his father compare him to that? He was just a boy._

_Not just a boy, that terrible voice would whisper, but the heir to tremendous power. The voice told him he could show him if he was willing. He would see the true power of Lord Vader._

_Ben refused. At first. Then, as his parents’ arguments grew, he began to listen to the voice more. Trust it. By the time the news that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader were the same man, Ben already knew, already accepted. And he was just like him. Or would be, given time. He just had to be ruthless and devoted._

_And always, the Supreme Leader found him lacking._

_Rey stirred in her bed, tearing him from his own thoughts. She was restless. Gone was the warm, fuzzy feeling in her mind, replaced by cold fear. Had his own thoughts intruded on her dreams?_

_He searched his memories, frantic to find something, anything to ease her sleep._

_He settled on that moment, in the hut, when she told him about her vision, when they touched._

_His thoughts had whirred with excitement. Would it work? Could they do more than see each other?_

_He saw himself across the fire, sitting in the shelter of a worn, stone hut. She shivered under the blanket, still staving off the chill, despite the nearby flame. Hopeful, she reached across, fingers to his. Only the briefest of moments before his uncle destroyed the moment, and the hut with it._

_But he’d seen her past, her parents, and she’d seen his future. He saw what she saw in that moment, the optimism she felt, the hope, the trust._

_Ben knew now what carried those words in the lift, understood that gleam in her eye. She knew she could save him. And she did. Not all at once, but slowly over the years, the wounds faded away until it was only her._

_But he wasn’t better, not totally. He had wanted to choke the life out of FN-2187, no, Finn. It would have felt good and right to let his anger control him. And he would have regretted it instantly. He needed to do better. He needed to be better._

_He laid his head down on the edge of her bed. Rey’s thoughts returned to their warm, fuzzy state and he drifted off to sleep, her hand in his._

_Dameron woke him sometime later, a strange expression on his face._

_“I gotta get you back,” he said._

_Ben gave Rey one last look. “Alright.”_

_“Sorry about Finn,” said Dameron as he walked Ben back to his cell._

_“He’s right to not trust me,” Ben said. “And you’re a fool.”_

_“I like to think people can do better,” Dameron said._

_“It’s not that simple,” said Ben. “The Dark Side is powerful. I don’t know if I’ll ever come back to the Light. I don’t know if I have the strength.”_

_“You carried Rey across a battlefield when you were injured,” Dameron said. “If you can do that, you can fight whatever impulses you have. You stopped yourself from hurting Finn.”_

_“I did it for her,” Ben said. “She wouldn’t want me to hurt him.”_

_“And maybe that’s what you need,” Dameron said. “Over time, it’ll get easier. You won’t have to think about what Rey wants you to do and you’ll just do what’s right because it’s right.”_

_“Or I’ll snap and massacre half the base,” said Ben. “I have to fight the rage inside me. It’s so easy to just give in and let it carry me through whatever I’m facing. I’ve forgotten how to feel anything else.”_

_“You love Rey,” Dameron said._

_The word hit him like a brick to the head. He’d never thought about it, but he supposed it was accurate._

_“Yes,” he said after a time._

_“That’s why it’s easy to stop yourself for her,” Dameron said. “You know what that feels like.”_

_“Everything else hurts,” Ben said. “It’s easier to be angry.”_

_They stopped outside Ben’s door. Dameron clapped him on his good shoulder. “Find things that don’t hurt and go from there.” He keyed the code._

_Ben stopped just short of the door as something came over him. The Force pulled at him, whispered to him. Not the dark omens of Snoke and his ilk, but something familiar. It wasn’t dark or light, it just was. “What if there is something, but it’s not here?”_

_Dameron gave him a sad smile. “That’s not my call. I meant it earlier when I said you were a prisoner. Half the people here want you dead, the other half want to give you a second chance.”_

_“I see,” said Ben. “Have a good day, General.”_

_“I’ll be back tonight,” said Dameron._

_Ben nodded and went to his cell. Chewie was still there. He warbled a greeting to him._

_“She’s fine,” Ben said. “Sleeping peacefully.”_

_Chewie let out an appreciative grunt._

_“I don’t have much time, Chewie,” he said. “I need to get out of here.”_

_The old Wookiee perked at the thought of lawlessness, but then settled down. He grumbled his thoughts on Ben’s plans._

_“I know, I need to answer for what I’ve done,” Ben said, “but there’s something I need to do first. Will…”_

_He stopped. He’d already taken so much from Chewie. His friends, comrades in arms. His family. Could he ask him for anything else?_

_“Will you help me escape?”_

_Chewie’s laugh was all the answer he needed._


	15. In the Belly of the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> Rey pushed herself into a cross-legged position and reached out to the Force to center herself. The ebb and flow came easily to her now. Still, she was careful not to stray too far.
> 
> “We’re on a ship,” she said, eyes closed. “In space, just above Tatooine. Finn is here.” She smiled.

Rey woke with a splitting headache. Well, she wasn’t dead, not that she could tell at least.

“Rey? Mara?” Poe’s voice came from somewhere nearby.

“Here,” said Rey. Her throat felt like she’d gargled with sand.

“Me too,” said Mara. 

“Where are we?” said Poe.

“I think we’re on a ship,” said Mara.

Rey felt the thrum of engines beneath her. A ship or some other large craft.

“So they drugged us,” said Poe, “and brought us here, wherever here is. Why?”

Rey pushed herself into a cross-legged position and reached out to the Force to center herself. The ebb and flow came easily to her now. Still, she was careful not to stray too far.

“We’re on a ship,” she said, eyes closed. “In space, just above Tatooine. Finn is here.” She smiled.

“So he was bait,” said Poe. “But why?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “I feel other presences on the ship, but nothing I recognize. Wait, someone’s coming.”

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the door.

A second later, the door opened. Two women were shoved into the room.

“Jaina,” said Mara.

Rose stumbled behind her.

“Mum, you’re okay,” said Jaina. “We saw the ship and went straight to the palace.”

“You shouldn’t have done that,” said Mara.

“I know,” said Jaina, “but you always said I was safest by your side.”

“I don’t think that’s true this time,” said Mara.

“Probably not,” Jaina said. “They knew we were coming. They were waiting for us.”

“Who were they?” said Mara.

“First Order,” Rose said with a sneer. A bruise was blossoming under her eye.

“Then they do have a base here,” said Poe.

“No, I don’t think so,” said Rose, sliding to the floor. “This was a strike team. They knew we were coming and they took off as soon as they had us.”

“So the First Order set the trap,” said Rey. “We don’t have to guess why, though it does seem pretty elaborate.”

“So what does Borgo have to do with it?” said Mara. "And where are Cobb and Issa-Or?"

"They saw the First Order transport and went for help," said Jaina, bitterly. "Cowards. I wasn't going to leave you alone."

Mara patted her daughter on the knee. "They have a larger community they can lean on. You and I only have each other."

"So they're just going to leave the Hutt?" said Rey.

“Borgo is a distraction,” said Poe. “Keep the locals off balance while they carry out whatever exercise they need. Cobb and Issa-Or are out of the way for now.”

“That doesn’t explain the sign they left,” said Rey.

“What sign?” said Rose.

“It was in Huttese,” said Rey. “It said ‘I’ve got you now, Huttslayer.’ Who’s the Huttslayer?” She looked from Mara to Poe.

“It’s got to be an old sign,” said Poe.

“It looked fresh,” said Mara.

“If it is, we’re in trouble,” said Poe. “The Huttslayer is dead.”

“Who is the Huttslayer?” said Rey.

“It was Leia,” said Poe. “Thirty-five years ago, she and her brother led a rescue operation to save Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt. She killed the Hutt when they escaped. It earned her the nickname Huttslayer.”

“It threw Tatooine into total chaos,” said Mara. “Vultures moved in to fill the vacuum. Cobb took Borgo and installed him as a figurehead to maintain power.”

“One thug for another,” said Poe.

“No,” Mara said, shaking her head. “Cobb’s been good. No slavery, no drugs, no gangsters.”

“You told us all kinds of boogeymen were waiting for us in the Dune Sea,” said Poe.

“No place is perfect,” Mara said. “Cobb deals with them when he catches them, but it’s nowhere near as bad as it used to be.”

“I thought you were from Coruscant,” said Rey.

“I’ve talked to the locals,” said Mara. 

“This is all great,” said Rose, “but we’re no closer to finding Finn.”

“He’s here,” said Rey.

Rose’s face lit up. “Where?”

“I don’t know,” Rey said, “I just know he’s here.”

“I guess that’s something,” said Rose. “Now we just figure out how to escape, find Finn, and get out of here.”

“With Borgo,” said Mara.

“Sounds like a plan,” said Poe. “Jaina, do you think you can slice the door?”

Jaina’s eyes went wide. “Me?”

“You said you could do it,” said Poe. “Were you boasting or telling the truth?”

“She can do it,” said Mara. “Go on, love.”

Jaina smiled and turned to the door. She reached into her robes and pulled out a complex set of electronics.

“How did you not get that confiscated?” said Mara.

“They didn’t search us,” said Jaina. “Just threw us in here.”

“That’s. . .,” said Poe.

“Odd,” Rey finished. “You had weapons?”

“We gave those up,” said Rose, “but yeah, no search.”

Rey and Poe met each other’s gaze. 

“The First Order has a traitor,” said Rey.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” said Poe.

Rey nodded.

“Finn?” said Rose.

Rey grinned.

“He wasn’t bait after all,” said Rose. “They’re after Leia. But what does the First Order have to do with all of this? They know Leia’s dead.”

“Let’s go ask them,” said Poe.

“Almost got it,” said Jaina. She fiddled with the controls. There was a pop and a spark, but she made no sound. Mara looked on proudly.

The door snapped open and they found a squadron of Storm Troopers waited for them.

On instinct, Rey reached out with the Force and knocked them back. They clattered into the bulkheads, some collapsing to the floor. She yanked their blasters into the cell. Everyone took a blaster. Rey also took a stun stick and handed one to Mara.

“Set to stun,” said Poe. “We don’t want to accidentally kill Finn.”

“Take off their helmets,” said Rose, “in case Rey knocked him out.”

Mara and Jaina each stood guard while Rey, Rose and Poe checked each Trooper.

“Not here,” said Rey.

“Can you get a better sense of him?” said Poe.

“I can give you a direction,” said Rey, “but since he’s not Force sensitive, it’s hard to pinpoint. I can’t explain better than that.”

“Lead the way,” said Poe.

Rey holstered the blaster and took up the stun stick. It wasn’t a light saber, but it was a good substitute. She would need to find her weapon before they left. Kyber crystals were too rare just to leave it.

They met few others as they roamed the corridors. A few Weequay tried to stop them on the next deck, and there were a handful Storm Troopers guarding various rooms, but none were Finn.

“You’re sure he’s here?” said Rose after she knocked out their latest Trooper.

“He’s close,” said Rey.

“How close?” said Rose.

“I can’t say for sure,” said Rey, “just close.”

They rounded the corner and found themselves in a cargo bay. It was dimly lit, but Rey could see the outline of crates stacked high to the ceiling.

The hairs on her arms pricked and she suddenly felt cold and sweaty, like something dark lurked in the room.

“I don’t like this,” Jaina said, her voice a whisper.

“Neither do I,” said Mara. “Did we go the right way?”

“This is where the Force led me,” said Rey. It felt familiar, yet utterly strange, almost dreamlike or maybe nightmarish was a better word for it.

She closed her eyes, looking with the Force. It swirled around a spot to the back of the bay. She opened her eyes and followed. The cold became intense and she thought she would be sick.

Rey hefted up her shock stick, ready to attack and crept around the last row of crates.

Her breath caught in her throat as she came face to face with Snoke.

She stumbled back, swinging with the stick.

It collided with solid transparasteel with a loud clang.

Snoke’s torso floated, immobile, in some sort of preserving fluid. His tongue protruded, swollen from his mouth and his pale blue eyes were clouded over.

“What kind of sicko keeps a jar of Supreme Leader?” said Poe.

“The same kind of nut who keeps people frozen in carbonite,” said Rose.

Rey looked past the container with Snoke and her heart thudded in her ears.

His hands were curled into claws over his chest as if caught in mid spasm and his head was turned to the side, almost like he was sleeping, but his neck was stretched, pulling away from something or someone. Regardless, Rey recognized that profile anywhere.

“Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For whatever reason, I really like the parallels between Ben and his father. It feels right. I hope you all are still enjoying the story.


	16. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> Considering the severity of Ben’s position, he was surprised to find no guards outside his room. Dameron was entirely too trusting. What if he’d decided to kill the remaining rebels in revenge?
> 
> He wouldn’t. He didn’t want to. At one time though, he would have killed his way out of the base.

_Ben waited until the base had died down again. He couldn’t see much from the room that served as his cell, but he could feel things get quiet._

_It was a hard day. So many people knew he was there and he felt their curiosity and hostility all at once. Here and there, pockets of grief and pain popped up, not at him, precisely, but more at the war itself, the machine that rolled over everything and everyone. And he’d let himself feel it. He didn’t want to shy away from it. He needed to feel it._

_Exhaustion finally took him and he curled up on his cot. His shoulder still throbbed and sleep was a release from the constant irritation. He started to believe Hux had, in fact, poisoned him. The bacta pod should have healed it, eased the pain, but it persisted. He knew he should have a med droid look at it, but what point was there if Hux destroyed the planet where the antidote grew?_

_So he slept._

_Chewie set about preparing for his escape while Ben rested. He returned late that night, just as the base went to sleep and before Dameron would come escort him to Rey’s room._

_He felt bad about leaving her, but he had to do this. He had to atone._

_Chewie laid a paw on Ben’s arm and he was instantly awake. It reminded him of surprise trips with his father. Flying lessons, something special for his mother, or just a few hours to blow off some steam._

_Chewie made an inquisitive grumble, handing him a pile of clothes._

_“Yes, I’m sure,” said Ben. He stripped out of the hospital gown and into the new clothes; a pair of black trousers and a grey shirt._

_Chewie whined._

_“I know. I hope in the end, Rey can forgive me.”_

_Chewie snorted._

_“I’m glad you’re optimistic. Let’s go before General Dameron gets here.”_

_Considering the severity of Ben’s position, he was surprised to find no guards outside his room. Dameron was entirely too trusting. What if he’d decided to kill the remaining rebels in revenge?_

_He wouldn’t. He didn’t want to. At one time though, he would have killed his way out of the base._

_Chewie led him through a maze of corridors. And Ben thought a Star Destroyer was bad. This place was a labyrinth. Chewie explained it was the best way not to be seen._

_They came to the hanger bay and Ben saw it. His father’s ship. The Millenium Falcon. Rey’s now._

_Chewie stared at it briefly but moved to a smaller transport vessel._

_Of course, the Falcon would be too obvious. Still, a small part of him missed it._

_Movement at the other side of the hanger caused him to freeze._

_“I wish you hadn’t done this, Ren,” Dameron said._

_“You didn’t leave me much choice,” said Ben._

_“And you,” Dameron said, turning to Chewie, “you should know better.”_

_Chewie shrugged._

_“I thought you cared about Rey?” Dameron said._

_The accusation was a punch in the gut._

_“I can’t stay here, General,” said Ben._

_Dameron crossed his arms. “We’ve been over this. You are a prisoner. I don’t get to make that call.”_

_“I can’t be who I need to be here,” Ben said. “I need time to work through everything.”_

_“We have doctors and medics,” Dameron said._

_Ben shook his head. “This isn’t something they can help with. This is something I need to do on my own.”_

_“Like your family worked through it?” said Dameron. “I watched my parents deal with the war. They couldn’t do it.”_

_“So you have someone who can help me come to terms with what I’ve done for the Dark Side?” said Ben. “That can tell me how to ignore the whispers and the desire to hurt and maim for power? That moment in the hall with Finn? How many more of those do you think I can manage without lashing out? Before I injure someone? Before I kill them?”_

_“And you think you can do that out there?” Dameron said._

_“I know I can’t do it here where everyone already thinks I’m a murderer and a traitor,” said Ben. “Out there, I can just be Ben Solo. Maybe someone else. At least I won’t be Kylo Ren. I need the Jedi.”_

_“The Jedi are dead,” said Dameron._

_“Dead, but not gone,” said Ben. “There are still temples. Their ghosts are scattered through the galaxy.”_

_“And you think the dead can help you?” Dameron said._

_“I know they can,” said Ben. “They want me to find them.”_

_Dameron stared at him for a long time._

_“Fine,” he said. “Rey’s gonna be pissed.”_

_“You’re letting me go?” said Ben._

_“Against my better judgement,” said Dameron. “I’ll just tell them you pulled a Jedi mind trick on me.” He reached into a bag on his shoulder and pulled out Ben’s old lightsaber._

_“That only works on the weak-minded,” said Ben, taking the saber._

_Dameron smiled. “Did you just say something nice?”_

_“I’ve seen your mind, General,” said Ben. “I’ve torn it apart and ripped out what I needed. I don’t have to do that on the weak-minded.”_

_“Forget I asked,” Dameron said. “Now get out of here.”_

_“Thank you, General,” said Ben._

_Chewie barked out a question._

_“I mean, it would be the obvious choice,” said Ben._

_Chewie grinned and loped to the Falcon._

_“Now she’s really gonna be mad,” said Dameron._

_“She’ll thank me later,” said Ben._

_He boarded his father’s ship and took his place in the pilot’s seat. Chewie sat next to him._

_“You should stay and look after Rey,” said Ben._

_Chewie shook his head and rumbled a reply._

_“I can handle myself,” said Ben._

_Chewie made a noise that said he disagreed._

_“Fine,” said Ben. “Let’s go.”_

_Chewie growled a question._

_“First, we rebuild my lightsaber,” said Ben._


	17. The Hutt Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> “I let him go,” said Poe. 
> 
> “Why would you do that?” said Rey. “You knew. . .”
> 
> Poe sighed and let his head drop. “He said there was something he needed to do. I have no idea what he would have done to wind up like this.”

“Ben Solo?” said Rose. “As in Kylo Ren?”

“Yes,” said Rey.

Poe stopped a few steps in front of the slab of carbonite. “Well, that would explain why you couldn’t find him. You can’t sense him when he’s like this, can you?”

Rey shook her head.

“You were hunting Kylo Ren?” said Mara. Her voice was full of contempt. When Rey looked at her, her eyes were cold.

“He surrendered after the final battle,” said Rey. “He saved my life. And then he left.”

“I let him go,” said Poe. 

“Why would you do that?” said Rey. “You knew. . .”

Poe sighed and let his head drop. “He said there was something he needed to do. I have no idea what he would have done to wind up like this.”

“So you’re friends with Kylo Ren?” Mara said, crossing her arms.

“It’s complicated,” said Rey. “We need to get him out of there.”

“Rose, give me a hand with this,” said Poe.

Rose didn’t even question him. She just stepped up as if he’d ask her to work on an X-Wing. Rey felt deeply grateful. 

“There should be a console on the side,” said Rose. “It’s all part of the process.”

“I can’t let you do that,” said Mara, drawing a blaster.

“Mara, what are you doing?” said Rose, hurt on her face. “You know, you’d think I’d learn to stop trusting complete strangers.”

“Yes, mum,” said Jaina, “what are you doing? I thought we were helping them?”

“I told you I’d protect you,” said Mara, “and that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

She took a comm out of her robes. “They’re all here.”

“Mara,” said Rey. “This is about Jaina’s father, isn’t it?”

“And Kylo Ren is the friend you told me about,” said Mara. “I’d say I’m sorry, but I feel no regret in betraying a friend of that monster.”

The lights blared over-head and a deep laugh echoed through the hanger.

“Bring me the Huttslayer,” a voice boomed in Huttese.

Mara looked at Rey. “You have a choice. You can come along quietly, or you can try to disarm me and, in that time, I’ll shoot one of your friends. I’m a very good shot and you know I can.”

“Mum,” said Jaina, “don’t do this.”

“I don’t expect you to understand, Jaina,” said Mara, “but you will, someday. Come along, Rey.”

“The Huttslayer,” the voice boomed again. “Bring her to me.”

Mara motioned with her blaster. Rose and Poe went first. Rey followed them out to find the room full of Stormtroopers and various other beings, no doubt in service to the Hutt who sat at the center of the room. She should have felt them approach and realized the sight of Ben after so many months of searching had caught her off guard.

The Hutt laughed when he saw Rey. “Excellent. I want to see her face when her son dies.”

Rey’s stomach lurched. That’s what this was about? Hurting Leia? Thankfully, she was beyond any sort of pain now. It gave Rey some solace.

When Rey got close enough to the giant slug, his laughter stopped.

“This is not the Huttslayer,” he said. “General Hux, you promised me the boy would bring out his mother.”

“General Hux?” said Rey.

Hux stepped into the light. He wore his usual black uniform and a heavy, woolen coat. The right arm of the coat hung limp.

“Mighty Borgo,” Hux said, bowing, “I have brought you a Jedi. The Jedi were responsible for your esteemed family’s disgrace, were they not?”

“Do not speak of my family, Imperial scum,” Borgo said.

Hux seethed, but said, “Apologies your excellence.” His turned his gaze to Rey and his lips curled into a smile.

“Hux, what part do you have in this?” said Rey.

“I made Kylo a promise,” he said. “Mara here made sure I could keep it.” He nodded to a group of Stormtroopers who fanned out into the cargo bay.

Finn was near. His presence sounded in her head like a bell. She met Rose’s eyes. She nodded in understanding.

Four of the Troopers positioned the slab of carbonite that held Ben Solo and carried it forward on repulsorlifts.

“This will not do,” said Borgo. “I asked for the Huttslayer. This girl isn’t even a Jedi. The Jedi are dead. Kill them and bring me the Huttslayer.”

Hux ignored Borgo. “Thaw him out.”

“You promised me, General,” Mara said.

“And I keep my promises,” Hux said. “Once I’m done with him, he’s all yours, whatever’s left of him.”

“The Huttslayer is dead, Borgo,” said Poe. “Hux lied to you.”

Rey translated for him.

That got the Hutt’s attention.

Borgo’s heavy eyes narrowed.

“And why should I trust you?” Borgo said.

“Because he served General Leia Organa,” Rey said. “That’s who you mean by Huttslayer, isn’t it?”

“She murdered my kin, the Mighty Jabba,” said Borgo. “I have sought revenge on her for many years, ever since I learned of her deception.”

Borgo held out a meaty hand, a holo device in his hand. The blue shimmer of a holo-recording flickered above it. A woman in scarcely more than metal and cloth wrapped a chain around a Hutt’s neck. She pulled until the Hutt died.

“That was Leia?” said Rey.

Poe nodded. “Just as feisty as she was when you met her.”

“They are the liars, Borgo,” said Hux. “She’s merely waiting off planet. You heard the Jedi. This man works for the Huttslayer.”

“Why don’t you tell her what really happened, Hugs?” said Poe. “You shot her ship down over Ry’Loth while she was evacuating refugees.”

“Is this true?” said Borgo, turning to Hux.

A Stormtrooper nudged Rey and placed her saber in her hand.

“Don’t let them thaw out Ren,” Finn said.

She looked at him. He took off his helmet.

“Trust me,” he said.

Rey nodded and swung out with her saber. Mara reacted a half second later, but it was a half second too late. The metal cracked against Mara’s skull and she staggered. Rey didn’t want to kill her, not if she was who she thought she was, but she did want her out of commission. Jaina moved to defend her mother.

“I don’t want to hurt either of you,” said Rey. “Just help us get out of here.”

Jaina nodded and took the blaster from her mother. Several well-aimed shots downed at least a half a dozen Troopers and pirates.

Finn and Rose fought side-by-side, their reunion delayed until they were safe. They ducked behind a crate.

“I’d prefer it if you were still planet-side,” said Finn.

“And miss this?” said Rose. “Never.”

She fired off a handful of bolts.

“Finn, do you have an exit strategy?” said Rey. She took cover behind an adjacent crate, careful to position herself where she could see Ben.

“He’s on his way,” said Finn.

“Would have been nice to know you were okay, buddy,” said Poe, taking cover next to Rey. “Could have saved us all the trouble.”

“I had to maintain radio silence,” said Finn. “I didn’t want to blow my cover. I needed to see who was backing the Hutt.”

“So Borgo wasn’t kidnapped?” said Jaina. She hid behind a bulkhead, dragging her mother behind her.

“Who’s the girl?” said Finn.

“Long story,” said Rey. “Mara Jade is her mother.”

Finn frowned. “I’ve heard stories about her.”

“Anything good?” said Poe.

“She’s a mercenary,” said Finn. “The First Order blacklisted her. Too dangerous.”

“Again, news that would have been good to know,” said Poe.

“I thought she was dead,” said Finn. “Apparently she just went underground.”

“So what’s her angle here?” said Poe. “Jaina, you know?”

Anger crossed Jaina’s face. “You think I know? She keeps everything away from me. Keeps saying people are coming to hurt me because of my father. I thought we were helping you. I had no idea what she was doing. I still don’t.”

“She made a deal with Hux,” said Finn. “Whatever it is, it’s not good.”

“Where is he?” said Rey. She took a brief scan of the cargo bay. Most of the Troopers and pirates were down, dead or injured. Borgo was gone. So was Hux. Whatever he was up to wasn’t good.

“My mum’s gone too,” said Jaina.

“I should have hit her harder,” said Rey.

Jaina glared.

“Can you honestly say you trust her?” said Rey.

“No, but I don’t want you to hurt her either,” said Jaina. “She’s all I’ve got.”

“I’m just hoping she doesn’t make me,” said Rey. 

“What are you doing?” Finn said. “Stop.”

Rey turned and saw Mara at the controls on the carbonite block.

“Finn, what happens if he’s thawed out?” said Rey.

“Nothing good,” said Finn.

Rey reached out with the Force and yanked her back, but it was too late. The carbonite began to glow red, and Ben’s pale skin began to peak through the metal. Rey could only stare as he started to fall.

Finn was there. “I got him. Poe, give me a hand.”

“Out of my way,” said Mara. She shoved Rose out of the way and leveled her blaster and Ben’s head.

Finn moved in front of it. “Not a chance.”

“Don’t think I’ve got a problem shooting a Stormtrooper,” said Mara.

“Mum,” said Jaina, “just stop.”

“I can’t,” said Mara. “Don’t you understand? He’s the reason you’ll never know your father.”

“Her father,” said Rey, “he was Luke Skywalker, wasn’t he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the cat's out of the bag now. More on Wednesday.
> 
> I know I haven't said it, but I appreciate all the kudos and comments and bookmarks. It makes me happy to see people enjoy this fic.


	18. Echoes of the Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> Rey’s disappointment was palpable through the Force. Ben felt it before he saw her face.
> 
> He opened his eyes from his meditation. She was still pale from her wounds, but her eyes were bright with tears.

_Rey’s disappointment was palpable through the Force. Ben felt it before he saw her face._

_He opened his eyes from his meditation. She was still pale from her wounds, but her eyes were bright with tears._

I promised to stay with you and you left.

_He took a breath._

I had to get away from the noise. I needed to heal.

That’s what Poe told me. I could have helped you.

You need to heal too. You look weak. Get strong again and come find me.

Is that a challenge?

An invitation. I’m not running from you. I promise. I even took the Falcon so I’d be easy to find.

_She crossed her arms._ I suppose it is yours.

_Ben smiled and her eyes lit up._ I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile.

It’s getting easier.

So where are you?

Endor.

That’s an odd place to go.

It’s where the Force led me.

Then I’ll see you on Endor.

_Their connection ended and Ben found himself feeling actually happy. She was angry with him, but he thought she understood. She would be here soon and then. . .what exactly? He knew how he felt, but he had no idea how she felt about him. She said she would stay with him, but what did that mean?_

_He should have asked._

_Oh yes, that would have went well. Hey Rey, sorry I ran away, do you love me?_

_Nope, terrible._

_His heart started to race and he felt the rage building. He needed to focus. He closed his eyes again and did the breathing exercises Luke taught him._

_It was hard to breathe, though and his shoulder throbbed harder. He could feel it in his fingers. How long had he been out here? He needed to rest if he was going to get better._

_Ben uncrossed his legs. They cramped from being still for so long. He rubbed the feeling back into them and stretched. The sun had long since sank behind the trees._

_He sensed the little guy before the Ewok tapped him on the shoulder._

_Chief Wicket shook his staff at Ben and insisted he come to the feast. They wanted his stories of The Golden God and Luke Skywalker and the Princess._

_He smiled sadly. “I’ll tell you everything I know.”_

_Wicket wandered back to the village and Chewbacca chuckled._

_“I guess we all grow up,” said Ben._

_Chewie let out a grunt._

_“I’m not sure I like it here,” said Ben. “It feels strange. Like someone’s watching me.”_

_Chewie looked around, grunted again and walked towards the village. Ben got up to follow but he felt the pull of the Force in another direction. A walk would do him some good, stretch out his legs, get the blood flowing._

_He picked up his lightsaber, newly constructed from his old. He’d even healed the crystal, unstable though it was. He holstered it, knowing he was safe here among the Ewoks._

_He felt the Force pull again. This time, he followed it._

_It took him down an old forest path, narrow from hundreds of Ewok feet over the generations._

_He’d been to Endor before, years ago, when he discovered Vader’s true identity. He went to retrieve any of his grandfather’s remains and found the twisted mass of Vader’s old helmet._

_The Force took him that way now, and beyond it, to a forest clearing. The ruins of an old Imperial outpost jutted above the flora. He saw shadows move among the wreckage and he reached for his lightsaber._

_They were too tall to be Ewoks and as far as Ben knew, he and Chewie were the only off-worlders visiting the village._

_He crept closer and he was able to pick up voices._

_“The Emperor has been expecting you,” the taller figure said._

_“I know father,” said the other._

_“So you have accepted the truth?”_

_“I’ve accepted you were once a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker, my father.”_

_Ben’s skin went cold._

_“That name no longer has any meaning for me.”_

_The figures faded and Ben dropped his had from his lightsaber. Why was the Force showing him this? What purpose could it have?_

_The Force pulled him back, back to where he found the helmet. Now, it was a blazing bonfire, Darth Vader’s body burning on the pyre, while Ben’s Uncle Luke watched, his face impassive, but Ben knew he was sad. Could he have saved him? What would his life have been?_

_“That could have been me,” said Ben._

_Luke looked up from the fire and walked towards him._

_He aged as he came closer, each step bringing him to the face Ben knew._

_He stood right in front of him and put a hand on Ben’s injured shoulder._

_“It still could be, kid,” he said._

_It felt as though his shoulder had been ripped open. It was worse than Snoke’s lightening, worse than the wound Rey had given him. Ben’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell backwards into the undergrowth._

_Chewie found him some time later, just after sunrise. Ben opened his eyes to find the face of his father’s oldest friend filled with concern._

_He rumbled a question._

_“It’s nothing,” said Ben._

_Chewie gave him a look that said he didn’t believe him. He put a paw on Ben’s bad shoulder, making him suck in a breath. Chewie growled at him._

_“Okay, it’s not nothing,” said Ben. “Chewie, I’m in trouble and I think the Force is trying to help me.”_

_Chewie tilted his head._

_“I’m not sure how, but it may mean a lot of planet hopping,” said Ben. “You still want to come along?”_

_Chewie grabbed his good arm and pulled him to his feet. He wrapped Ben in a shaggy arm and pulled him to his side, rumbling an affirmation._

_They walked back to the Falcon without a word to each other. Ben was starting to understand why his father stayed friends with Chewbacca and he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with a Life Debt._


	19. Light and Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> “No,” said Rey. “He never left Ahch-To. I tried to get him to come with me, but he wouldn’t. He refused. He said the Resistance didn’t need a relic like him.”
> 
> “The Resistance didn’t deserve him,” said Mara. “All he wanted was bring peace and balance. And as thanks, that creature destroyed everything he built.”

“Luke Skywalker?” said Finn. “Battle of Crait Luke Skywalker? The Jedi?”

“There was only ever one Luke Skywalker, Finn,” said Poe. “Of course that’s who Rey is talking about? Right?”

Rey ignored them both. Mara stared past Finn at Rey, her blaster still drawn.

“You understand why he has to die then,” said Mara.

“Ben didn’t kill Luke,” said Rey, standing.

“Everyone’s heard about the Battle of Crait,” said Mara. “I know that monster killed him.”

Rey shook her head, holding her palms up defensively, and stepped around Finn. “Luke was never on Crait.”

Mara wouldn’t take her eyes off Ben. “There were witnesses.”

“No,” said Rey. “He never left Ahch-To. I tried to get him to come with me, but he wouldn’t. He refused. He said the Resistance didn’t need a relic like him.”

“The Resistance didn’t deserve him,” said Mara. “All he wanted was bring peace and balance. And as thanks, that creature destroyed everything he built.”

Her hands shook and her voice cracked. Rey feared the blaster would go off by accident.

“Mara,” Rey said, but Jaina stepped in front of her.

“Mum, stop,” said Jaina.

“Jaina, sweetie, I have to do this,” said Mara. 

“Why?” said Jaina. “If what you say is true, if Luke Skywalker really is my father, then Ben Solo is my cousin and he’s the only other family I’ve got left.”

“What kind of family is that?” said Mara. “He’s killed them all. He’d come after you if he knew about you.”

“A family where Darth Vader is my grandfather and Kylo Ren is my cousin,” said Jaina. “Where my aunt stood and watched her world destroyed and never backed down and where my own father risked his life to save a man many said could not be saved. Please, put the blaster down. Look at him. He’s not killing anyone, not today.”

Mara looked at her daughter and lowered the blaster. Jaina took it and holstered it.

Rey breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Ben. He wasn’t moving.

She knelt beside him and lowered her head to listen for his breathing. His skin was cold and clammy to the touch and his hair was plastered to his face.

“I’m here,” he said, his voice barely a whisper.

“Are you alright?” she said.

“I can’t see,” he said.

Rey looked at Finn.

Finn’s face fell. “Rey…”

“It’s hibernation sickness,” said Ben. “It’s normal.”

His voice was strained and Rey could feel more than just the aftereffects of the carbonite through the Force. He was in pain, a lot of it.

“Let’s focus on getting out of here and then you can tell me what’s really going on,” said Rey. “Are you well enough to walk?”

“Not on my own,” Ben said.

“I’ll help him,” said Finn. He reached a hand out and grabbed Ben’s. He pulled him to his feet with ease and put Ben’s arm over his shoulders. Ben grimaced but said nothing. 

“Docking bay is this way,” said Finn.

“I’ll take point,” said Rey.

“I’d feel a lot better if Mara and I took point,” said Poe. “I don’t much like the idea of anyone being shot in the back.”

“Unless it’s me,” said Mara.

“You did threaten to shoot my people,” said Poe.

“Only because they’re defending him,” Mara said, nodding her head at Ben.

Ben let out a weak laugh. “She means me, right? Go ahead, shoot. It beats the alternative.”

“You don’t get to say things like that,” said Rey. “I promised I would stay and you left. You told me to come find you and you vanished. Now, I’ve found you and you’re ready to give up and die?”

“Ready?” he said. “No. I don’t want to die. Not when I’m starting to understand.”

Rey wanted to ask what he was starting to understand, but she never got the chance.

“We need to get moving,” said Poe. “Rose, you think you can keep up with Finn?”

Rose looked at Finn, meeting his gaze, and nodded.

“I guess Jaina and I have the rear, then,” said Rey, igniting her saber.

Poe and Mara checked the exit and waved everyone forward when it was clear.

It was slow going with Ben leaning on Finn. It was strange seeing him so weak. It felt wrong.

She stretched out with the Force, daring to let it span as far as it would go and there he was. Not quite as he used to be. He was weak from the carbonite. And there was something else.

“Don’t go digging into things you’re not willing to see, Rey,” Ben said.

“What aren’t you telling me?” she said.

“It’s really not the best time to get into this,” said Ben.

“So are you going to tell me?” said Rey. “Or do I have to guess?”

“Will you two wait until we get to the Falcon for your lover’s quarrel?” said Finn. They were just outside the docking bay.

Rey opened her mouth to protest but stopped.

“They’re on the other side. Waiting for us,” she said.

She could tell Ben felt it too. His head jerked to the side.

“And coming from the direction we just came. We’re exposed in this corridor,” he said. “Is there any place to take cover?”

“No,” said Finn. “We’ll be in a crossfire. How many blaster bolts can you stop?”

“Not enough,” said Ben. “Not like this. Put me down.”

“We need to keep going,” said Poe.

“We’ll never make it,” said Ben. “It’s Hux’s personal Stormtrooper Unit. What’s left of them.”

“No,” said Rey. “Not again.” Her stomach twisted. That’s what separated them last time.

“It won’t happen again,” said Ben. “Rey, help me.”

“What?” she said. “You can’t fight in your condition.”

“I need pain to focus,” Ben said, staring blindly at the bulkhead in front of him. “Like on Starkiller.”

She looked at Finn. He pursed his lips and nodded.

“So what?” she said. “Just punch you or?”

“Right here,” he said, slapping at his shoulder. It was the one he kept favoring. The one where…

“That’s where Hux stabbed you,” said Rey.

“Just do it,” he said, irritated.

“Fine,” she said. She put her thumb over the wound and squeezed.

Ben threw his head back and let out a strangled sound. The color came back to his face and his eyes focused. He pushed himself onto his feet.

Everyone stared. Rey could feel the pain roiling through the Force. That shoulder should have healed months ago. Why hadn’t it?

“Let’s get off this ship and I promise I’ll explain everything,” Ben said. He took a stun stick and spun it around a couple of times. When he was satisfied with the weight of it, he took a defensive stance.

Rey took up a similar stance next to him. She could already feel his power through the Force, see his moves, anticipate his reactions. The ache he felt in his entire body became a low roar.

“No running off this time,” she said.

“No,” he said, his voice hoarse. She knew everything had to be taking its toll.

“We need to fight through whatever’s on the other side of that door, then take a defensive position for the remainder until Chewie can get here.”

Finn and Rose ducked to one side of the corridor. Jaina and Mara took the other. Poe’s hand hovered over the controls for the door. Rey tightened her grip and nodded.

The door wooshed open and Poe dove for what little cover he could find.

Blaster fire poured out of the docking bay.

And stopped.

Ben stood in the hall, stun stick in a defensive position, his free hand extended. Sweat beaded on his forehead.

Rey closed her eyes and extended her free hand, her other tight on her staff. She felt the energy of the bolts hanging there, frozen, humming. The Troopers’ confusion filled the Force.

Then, with a flick of a finger, she and Ben sent the bolts back the way they came.

The Stormtroopers screamed and ran as their own blaster bolts chased after them. The survivors took up position behind cover in the docking bay. Poe jammed the doors halfway open so they could take cover behind the metal. Rey and Ben advanced.

She deflected the bolts easily, relying on the Force to guide her. She felt Ben’s suffering carry him through the fight, but underneath, he was tired.

Suddenly, he turned and began to deflect bolts to their rear. Rey risked a glance and saw Troopers approaching from the way they came. How had she missed it?

 _The important thing is_ we _didn’t miss it. Focus on the hanger._

Finn passed Rey and took up position beside Ben, firing with expert precision.

“Chewie’s almost here,” said Finn. “We just have to last a little longer.”

Rey nodded and refocused her attack.

A scream shattered that focus.

“So, you survived the carbonite,” Hux said as he walked into view, a mechanical arm wrapped around Jaina’s neck. The fingers ended in sharp claws, almost cutting through the skin. He pointed a blaster at her head. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. You were always stubborn. At least now I can keep my promise to you.”

“You’re not baiting me into making a mistake this time, Hux,” said Ben.

“Let go of her,” said Mara.

Hux smiled. “Now, now, Ms. Jade. Kill the Jedi and your daughter goes unharmed.”

Mara turned and looked at Rey.

“The Jedi are dead, General Hux,” said Rey. “The First Order saw to that.”

“It doesn’t matter what you call yourself,” said Hux. “I gave Ren my word he would watch you die before the end and I intend to keep it. I know I don’t have a hope standing against you, but Mara? A former Inquisitor for the Emperor? A Jedi killer? She could do it.”

“I thought you said she was a mercenary,” said Poe.

“That was after the Empire,” said Finn. “I have no idea what she was before.”

Mara pulled off her robes, revealing a sleek black bodysuit underneath. She reached behind her. “I hope you understand, this is nothing personal. She’s all I have left.”

She pulled out a circular weapon. Rey recognized the dual emitters immediately.

Mara ignited the saber and it began to spin.

“No,” Rey heard Ben say behind her.

In the hanger, Hux backed away from the fight, dragging poor Jaina with him.

Ben lunged at Mara and she deflected him easily, knocking him down. The lull in the fight had allowed his exhaustion to catch up to him. He knelt on the deck, tired, breathing heavy, and hurting. So much suffering.

And Rey was angry. Beyond that. Enraged.

“Enough,” she said, turning to Mara. She struck once with her staff, and again. She could feel the blows jarring the older woman’s bones. Her dual saber slipped and Rey ripped it from her hands using the Force, tossing it to the side. It sparked against the bulkheads. She then pushed Mara away and stalked towards General Hux.

He tightened his grip on Jaina, his eyes wild.

“You have terrorized and threatened enough people,” said Rey. She twisted the blaster from his hands. It was as easy as pushing the bolts away.

Jaina slipped away and ran to her mother.

Rey continued. She stretched out her hand and gripped Hux by the throat. His feet hovered above the deck. His face turned bright red.

“It would be so easy to end it all right here,” she said. “You thought you would kill me? Why? So the Resistance would lose hope? To hurt Ben Solo? That stops today. Never again General.”

She gripped tighter.

_Rey, no. This isn’t the way._

“He won’t stop,” she said.

Ben laid a hand on her arm. She could feel him shaking. It was taking everything he had to come to her.

“You’re the Light,” he said. “I’m the Dark. Don’t let him take that from you.”

Rey lessened her grip and looked at Ben. Hux took a shuddering breath.

“He’s already taken you away from me, hasn’t he?” she said. “You’re dying.”

Ben slumped to the floor, still gripping her arm. Rey released Hux and he fell in a heap. Poe and Finn rushed forward to secure the General.

Rey knelt beside Ben and looked him in the eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because that face you’re making,” said Ben, “I didn’t want to see it. Though I am glad I got to see you again.”

He put a hand on her face and brushed away a tear. She didn’t even realize she was crying.

“Tell me how to save you,” she said, gripping his hand. It was icy cold.

“You already have,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure I might be in trouble with this chapter. I regret nothing. We're in the home stretch now.


	20. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> “I’ve got a bad feeling about this Chewie,” said Ben. “Hoth and Yavin-4 were practically abandoned. Bespin is, well, it’s Cloud City.”
> 
> Chewie rumbled his reply.
> 
> “I go where the Force tells me,” Ben said. “It doesn’t tell me if it’s safe or not. Or did you forget the Wampa on Hoth?”

_The pain in Ben’s shoulder had dulled to a constant ache. He barely noticed it anymore. It spiked from time to time. He used it to center himself in the Force. He needed it to see what his uncle was trying to show him, the last lesson he was trying to teach._

_The Force took them from planet to planet, on a sort of tour of the Rebellion. Each destination showed him ghosts of the past. It played out the story of his parents. Yavin-4 was pleasant enough. Hoth was positively brutal._

_And now, they were headed to Bespin._

_“I’ve got a bad feeling about this Chewie,” said Ben. “Hoth and Yavin-4 were practically abandoned. Bespin is, well, it’s Cloud City.”_

_Chewie rumbled his reply._

_“I go where the Force tells me,” Ben said. “It doesn’t tell me if it’s safe or not. Or did you forget the Wampa on Hoth?”_

_Chewie grunted._

_“You do know Lando still runs Cloud City, right?” said Ben. “I don’t think he’ll be as forgiving as you were.”_

_Chewie shrugged and grumbled again._

_“I’m glad you think the Force is looking out for me,” said Ben. “We might as well hail them. Let’s see if the Force really does have my best interests in mind.”_

_Ben placed his hand over the comms and almost jumped back when they crackled to life._

_“Chewie!” a familiar voice said. “So good to see you! Ready to come be my partner?”_

_Chewie let out a roar._

_“Okay, okay, fair enough,” said Lando. “So what brings you here?”_

_“I do, Uncle Lando,” said Ben. His heart thudded in his ears._

_“After what you did,” said Lando, “I should shoot you out of the sky. But I won’t hurt Chewie and I especially won’t hurt the Falcon.”_

_“Please,” said Ben, “I don’t want to inconvenience you. I’m not any happier about this than you are.”_

_“Oh, I doubt that,” said Lando. “I’ve cleared you to land. Do not deviate.”_

_“Wouldn’t dream of it,” said Ben. He looked at Chewie and cut the comm. “This is gonna be great.”_

_Lando greeted them with a fully armed guard and Ben sensed multiple snipers on adjoining towers. He didn’t blame Lando. Not really. Ben had committed the ultimate act of betrayal. The fact that Chewie hadn’t ripped him limb from limb spoke more of the Wookie’s honor than anything else._

_He took a deep breath and walked down the ramp, Chewie not far behind._

_Shock flickered across Lando’s face before being replaced by an angry glare. Ben knew he looked terrible. The poison was working faster than he imagined._

_“Why are you here?” said Lando._

_“The Force is trying to show me something,” Ben said. “I’m not sure what yet. It brought me here.”_

_“Because you’re Han’s son, I can’t say no to you, but I also don’t have to look at you,” said Lando. “Han was my friend and he loved you, for whatever good that did him. You’ll be under armed guard while you’re here and you’ll stay out of unauthorized areas.”_

_Ben shook his head. “I can’t promise that.”_

_“If you think I’m going to just let you wander around my city, wherever you want, you can guess again,” Lando said._

_“Chewie will be with me,” said Ben. “He won’t let me damage anything. I have to see this through.”_

_“Why?” said Lando._

_“This is what the Force wants,” said Ben. “When I’m done, I’ll turn myself in to the New Republic and they can charge me as they see fit."_

_Lando’s face softened. He turned away, scratching the back of his head then spun back around. “Fine. Go wherever the Force takes you, but if you do anything suspicious, my men will shoot you. Don’t think I’ll feel bad about it, either.”_

_“I know you won’t,” Ben said. In truth, he could feel the conflict in the old smuggler. He wanted to hate Ben, but he also remembered him as a little boy. Ben understood that feeling. He had a hard time reconciling the two himself._

_Chewie mumbled a ‘thanks’ as they passed him._

_“Yeah, whatever, just keep him out of trouble,” said Lando._

_Chewie grumbled and caught up to Ben. He patted Ben on the back and tried to make excuses for Lando._

_“It’s fine, Chewie,” said Ben. “This went better than I thought. Maybe you’re right about the Force looking after me.”_

_The old Wookiee chuckled and asked where they were going._

_Ben closed his eyes, pushing his own discomfort to the back of his mind. He needed the Light here._

_The city opened up to him, blossoming out in swirls of the Light and the Dark Side. The sound of sabers clashing caught his attention._

_“This way,” he said._

_They walked through an older part of the city. Many of the apartments were still unused after some sort of catastrophe._

_Chewie mumbled one word. Vader._

_Ben could feel his anxiety. He had been here. He lived through something terrible here._

_“This is where it all started, isn’t it?” said Ben._

_Chewie let out a whine._

_He passed by a room and heard screaming. He stopped and peered inside to see his own father tortured by the very man he had aspired to be for so long. He could feel Vader’s cold hatred. His obsession with Skywalker._

_The vision faded and the sound of sabers grew louder._

_He continued on his path until he came upon two figures dueling. He knew them instantly. Darth Vader, his grandfather, and his Uncle Luke. Luke was losing. Vader toyed with him, throwing obstacles in his way, beating him down and back._

_Ben followed._

_“Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father,” Vader said._

_“He told me enough,” said Luke, desperately holding on for dear life. His hand was gone, struck off by Vader._

_“He told me you killed him.”_

_“No,” said Vader, “I am your father.”_

_And Ben felt the horror and revulsion from Luke. This was how he learned? Ben never knew. His family wouldn’t tell him. Couldn’t, he realized. Anakin Skywalker had done horrible things as Darth Vader, just as Ben had done horrible things as Kylo Ren._

_“You don’t have to let it define you,” said Luke. He stood right beside Vader in his dark Jedi robes._

_“I don’t know how to go forward,” said Ben._

_“One foot in front of the other,” said Luke. “Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if my father had lived.”_

_“He would have been hunted,” said Ben._

_“Maybe,” said Luke. “But what could he have done?”_

_“I don’t think I have that kind of time,” said Ben._

_“No, you don’t,” said Luke._

_“So I am dying,” said Ben._

_“Yes,” said Luke. “You have one more place to go before that happens.”_

_“Tatooine,” said Ben._

_Luke smiled. “You always were clever.”_

_“Will you be there, at the end?” said Ben. “I don’t think I want to die alone.”_

_“You won’t be alone,” said Luke. “Rey still hasn’t given up on you.”_

_“I don’t want her to see me like this,” said Ben._

_“She may surprise you,” said Luke. “Now grab onto the railing or that’s going to be a nasty fall. I should know. I made it to the bottom.”_

_“What?” said Ben, but Luke was gone._

_The pain spiked again, nothing worse than what he was used to, but his vision swam and he stumbled. He grabbed the railing and fell to his knees.  
Chewie yelped and called for help._

_Distantly, he felt Rey’s presence._

_“Not yet,” he said before his face hit the deck._

_He woke in the Cloud City medical center, soaking in a bacta tank. Lando stared at him, arms crossed. He turned his head to say something and then turned back. Was that sadness?_

_The next thing Ben knew, they were pulling him out of the tank. He coughed as he breathed normal air. Again, he found Lando staring at him. He sat in a chair not far from Ben. He looked incredibly tired._

_“So this is what prompted your pilgrimage?” said Lando, waving at Ben’s shoulder._

_“Part of it, yes,” said Ben._

_“My medical droid says your body is failing you,” said Lando. “I knew you looked bad when you landed, but I honestly had no idea. Why didn’t you say anything?”_

_“Oh hi Uncle Lando, sorry I killed my father. By the way, I’ll be dead soon, so thought I’d catch up with the Force and see how badly I screwed up. Does that sum it up for you?”_

_“Not how I would have put it,” said Lando, “and you’re right. It would have been a lot to deal with all at once. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so harsh.”_

_“Don’t apologize,” said Ben. “I did it to myself.”_

_“Suit yourself,” said Lando, “but you have my word, we’ll do our best to keep you comfortable, until the end, that is.”_

_Ben sat up, wincing from stiff muscles. “I’m not staying.”_

_“Ben, you’re in no condition to travel,” said Lando. “Let my droids take care of you. We may be able to find a way to help you.”_

_Ben shook his head. “I need to keep going. I have one more place to go before I die.”_

_“You’re not hearing me, son,” said Lando. “You won’t survive the trip.”_

_“Then I find a way,” said Ben. “Give me a bacta tank or loan me a droid. Chewie will bring it back. I have to get to Tatooine.”_

_Lando stopped and leaned back in his chair. “Tatooine? Why there?”_

_Ben shrugged. “It’s where the Force wants me to go. It’s my last lesson.”_

_“It wants you to die there,” said Lando._

_“If that’s what has to happen,” said Ben._

_Lando stood and began to pace. He rubbed his chin. “How much did your father tell you about his visit here? The first time he was here?”_

_Ben looked down. “Not much. They were running from the Empire, got caught. He said you betrayed him.”_

_“That wasn’t my fault,” said Lando. “They got here before he did. They wanted your uncle.”_

_“Luke, I know,” said Ben. “I saw things, visions walking the corridors. This is where Luke found out who Vader was. Who he really was.”_

_Lando nodded. “Did Han tell you what happened?”_

_“He was frozen in carbonite and given to Jabba the Hutt on Tat…” Ben looked at him. “You still have the carbonite chamber?”_

_Lando gave him a small smile. “Yes. And I think that’s exactly what’s going to get you to Tatooine. If you’re set on this pilgrimage of yours, if you think it will ease your soul or whatever it is you’re trying to do, I’ll help you.”_

_Chewie, of course, didn’t like the idea. He growled and raged about it._

_“Take it easy, Chewie,” said Ben, “It’s the best way for me to finish this. You’ll be there with me. It won’t be like my father with that Bounty Hunter.”_

_Chewie thought it would be better for Ben to stay on Cloud City and receive medical treatment._

_“I have to do this,” said Ben. “The Force is trying to show me something. You said it’s looking out for me. That’s why it brought me here next. So Lando could help.”_

_Chewie grumbled something rude and Ben smiled._

_“You’re probably right,” said Ben. “Will you help?”_

_Chewie gave him a long, hard look and relented. He crossed over to Ben and picked him up as if he weighed nothing. He carried him to the carbonite facility and gently put him on the ground._

_“See, that wasn’t so terrible,” said Ben, patting his side. “If you see Rey, tell her. . .”_

_Chewie grumbled an answer._

_“That’s perfect,” said Ben. He nodded to Lando who motioned to one of his Ugnaut engineers. They started the machine and he sank into the floor._

_Ben felt the familiar pull of his connection to Rey before the freezing carbonite severed it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last flash back chapter. Everything from here on out will be in the "present."


	21. Shining Sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> “Look, I’m sorry,” said Mara. “I know that doesn’t fix anything, but I wanted to say it.”
> 
> “Why did you lie to us?” said Rey.
> 
> “Why didn’t I tell you I was an Inquisitor for the Emperor?” said Mara. She smiled. “Because when you’re planning on betraying someone, you don’t give them the full story. If I had told you what I did, you would have expected the double-cross.”

“Rey,” said Finn, “Chewie’s here. We have to get moving.”

She wiped her face. “Of course. Will you help me get him up?”

“I’ll carry him,” said Finn. “Is he. . .?”

“No, he’s still breathing,” said Rey.

Finn nodded and lifted Ben easily over his shoulder. He was so thin, now, it surprised her. Rey followed, mindful that everyone’s eyes were on her. She thought they would be afraid of her after what she did. General Hux certainly was. But her friends, they understood. Even Mara.

The older woman stopped her before they boarded the Falcon.

“Look, I’m sorry,” said Mara. “I know that doesn’t fix anything, but I wanted to say it.”

“Why did you lie to us?” said Rey.

“Why didn’t I tell you I was an Inquisitor for the Emperor?” said Mara. She smiled. “Because when you’re planning on betraying someone, you don’t give them the full story. If I had told you what I did, you would have expected the double-cross.”

“Then why are you sorry?” said Rey.

“Because you feel about him the same way I felt about Luke,” said Mara, “and if I could choke the life out of some pompous gas bag to get him back, I would. Now go save him.”

“I don’t think I can,” said Rey.

“There’s a way,” said Mara. “There’s always a way.”

They climbed on board and Chewie greeted them. He wrapped Rey in a giant hug, lifting her off the deck. He looked from her to Ben, mumbled an apology, and handed her a vial of purplish liquid.

“This is the antidote?” said Rey.

Chewie shrugged.

“Will it work?” she said.

He shrugged again and went to help Poe lock General Hux in an old smuggling compartment.

Rey squeezed the vial. It had to work.

She went to the crew bunk where Finn had laid Ben. It was the same bunk Rose had lain in when she was injured after Crait. She was fine now. Surely Ben would be too.

_Don’t get your hopes up, Rey._

She looked around and found no one.

Mara took a seat next to her and squeezed her hand. She handed her a bag of medical supplies.

“What if he’s too far gone?” said Rey.

“You’ll never know unless you try,” said Mara. 

Rey nodded and lifted the vial. It had to work.

She scooped the supplies she needed out of the bag and gave him the antidote. She wasn’t sure what Hux had poisoned him with, but it most likely wasn’t something easy to identify. The fact that Chewie had found anything was remarkable.

Rey waited, but nothing happened.

“These things take time,” said Mara. She squeezed Rey’s hand again.

“I think I’d like to be alone right now,” said Rey.

Mara looked from Ben to Rey and nodded. She gave Rey’s hand a final pat and went to the back of the ship. The engines revved up and they pushed away from the First Order cruiser.

“He was worried he would die alone, you know,” a voice said.

Rey turned and saw something she never expected.

“Luke.”

He sighed and sat next to her. He glowed a faint blue, but not much had changed since the last she saw him.

“Can’t you do anything for him?” she said.

“I’m just a guide,” said Luke. “He has to do the work.”

“Are you the reason he left?” Rey said.

Luke gave a little half smile and chuckled. “No. He left because he needed to understand. I just showed him the way. He’s almost there. So are you.” He turned to look at her and Rey felt he was peering into her very soul.

“It’ll have to wait,” she said. “He needs medical attention.”

“He needs to go to Tatooine,” said Luke.

“He was just there,” said Rey.

“As a block of carbonite,” said Luke. “There’s not much the Force can teach him like that.”

“What do we do?” she said. “He can’t even walk.”

“You’ll know,” said Luke. “You’re good at listening to the Force. Let it guide you.”

She looked away from Luke to see if there was any change in Ben. When she saw there was none, she looked back, but Luke was already gone.

Rey knew what she had to do.

She went to the cockpit to tell Chewie to take them back to Tatooine. She saw from the viewport they were already headed that way.

“How did you…?” she said.

Chewie roared an answer.

“You’re helping him?” said Rey. “Why not get him to a medical frigate?”

Chewie grumbled.

“More important?” said Rey. “He could die.”

He let out a soft whimper.

“I know,” said Rey. “I wish things could have turned out differently too.”

A glint on the planet caught her eye.

“What’s that?” she said, pointing.

Chewie shrugged.

“You don’t see it?”

The Wookiee shook his head.

Rey took the seat next to him. “I’ll guide us down.”

Finn popped his head in. “We’ve got Hux secured.” He looked up at the vast expanse of Tatooine growing ever larger. “We’re really going back?”

“It’s what he would want,” said Rey.

“What do you think you’ll find down there?” said Finn.

“I don’t know,” said Rey. “I’m going to need your help.”

“I’ll carry him as far as you need,” said Finn.

Rey turned to look at her friend and smiled. “Thank you. I don’t think it will be far.”

Chewie rumbled a question.

“Stay here and help Poe with General Hux,” said Rey. “Finn and I can handle this.”

Chewie grinned. Rey couldn’t be sure, but she thought there was an impish glint in his eyes.

Rey almost felt sorry for the General. Almost.

“What happened back there?” said Finn. “You nearly killed Hux. That’s not like you.”

“I haven’t been myself lately,” said Rey. “I thought I would feel better when I found Ben, but it’s harder than ever. It’s like I’m making up for his darkness.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” said Finn.

“It does,” said Rey, “in a way. When I confronted Snoke on the Supremacy, he told me that he knew as Ben’s power grew, his equal in the Light would rise to meet him. We’re connected. If one of us dies, I think the Force will become unbalanced and it will try to make up for that balance however it can.”

“By pushing you to the Dark Side?” said Finn.

“Maybe,” said Rey. “I can feel the pull harder than ever. I want to storm back there, tear Hux apart for what he did to Ben, but I know I can’t. Not if I want to save him.”

“And you think following this pilgrimage will do that?” said Finn.

“The Force isn’t always clear with these things,” she said.

“If you say so,” said Finn. He took the seat behind her.

They were silent as the Falcon entered the atmosphere. The suns had set hours ago. The night sky made Rey shiver.

“I could teach you,” said Rey, trying to distract herself, “about the Force.”

She looked back at Finn who smiled and shook his head.

“You have a power that I never can,” said Finn.

“Just because you can’t sense it doesn’t mean you can’t learn about it,” said Rey. “Luke told me the Force comes from life and it connects everything. All living things are bound by the Force. That means everyone and everything is part of it. Don’t you think that’s something you should learn about?”

“Maybe,” said Finn. “You and Ben make it look like it’s as simple as breathing.”

“It isn’t,” said Rey. “Or at least it wasn’t. Not at first. Now it’s just there. I could show you.”

“I think I’d like that,” said Finn. “After this is all done.”

She grinned. “I look forward to it.”

Chewie called her attention back to the planet below.

“Right,” she said, “landing.”

She brought the Falcon down in a vast expanse of desert. The pull from the Force was strong here and a spot in the sand glinted like a Kyber crystal.

“Let’s go,” she said.

She reached for her staff, but something told her she wouldn’t need it.

Finn lifted Ben from his bunk. He still hadn’t woken. Rey was starting to think the antidote Chewie found was worthless.

Rose waited for them at the airlock.

“I just got him back, Rey,” she said.

“Finn’s not in any danger.” I am, Rey thought. 

And it was true. Whatever was about to happen out there would either save Ben’s life or kill them both. She knew it as simply as she knew she wouldn't need her light saber. This could kill her.

“Either way,” said Rose, “make sure he comes back to me.”

“He’s my best friend,” said Rey, “I won’t let anything happen to him.”

Rose gave Finn a kiss on the cheek and hugged Rey. They made it to the bottom of the ramp before a chill down her spine made her stop and turn.

Mara stared at her. She knew it too. Rey sensed she wanted to stop her, say something to her friends, but she said nothing.

“The Force will find a way,” Rey said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really to add. Only 3 chapters left!


	22. The Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> Rey glanced around. She saw shadowy shapes of buildings and vehicles, but they were just echoes.
> 
> “Something used to be here,” she said. “The sand’s taken most of it.”
> 
> “You’ll be alright?” said Finn.
> 
> Rey smiled. She didn’t have the heart to tell him she might not be coming back.

The temperature outside the Falcon was freezing. Rey shivered as they walked and worried what effect it would have on Ben. Not that it mattered much now. He was getting weaker, not stronger. The antidote really didn’t help.

“Right here,” Rey said, stopping where the sand shone brightest.

“Rey,” said Finn, his voice low, “he’s not breathing.”

A lump formed in her throat. “It will be alright. Lay him here.”

“Why here?” said Finn, laying Ben down on the dune.

Rey glanced around. She saw shadowy shapes of buildings and vehicles, but they were just echoes.

“Something used to be here,” she said. “The sand’s taken most of it.”

“You’ll be alright?” said Finn.

Rey smiled. She didn’t have the heart to tell him she might not be coming back.

“Stay close,” she said. “But not too close. I don’t know what might happen.”

She sat next to Ben and crossed her legs. She put a hand on his chest, but felt nothing. The antidote hadn’t worked. If he was truly dead, she would finish what he started, give him some modicum of peace.

She closed her eyes and opened herself to the Force.

The area around them was as bright as the day through the Force. It was a nexus of the Light side somehow. Yet dark tendrils coiled throughout it. The Dark side had touched this place at some point, but even it couldn’t overcome the Light.

“Luke,” a voice called. “Luke. It’s time for dinner.”

“Coming Aunt Beru,” another voice answered. A young, blond-haired boy ran past them.

The shadows shifted. A young man and woman walked through. The man wore dark Jedi robes. The woman wore a white gown and a cloak, using the hood to hide her face.

“I’m looking for my mother,” the Jedi said to a man in a wheel chair.

“I guess you better come inside,” the man said.

A wind picked up around them, spinning it like a dust devil. The sand pushed Finn further away from them. Faintly, she heard him yelling, but she couldn’t stop this, not now.

More visions swirled. The same young man in the Jedi robes tearing through a cluster of huts, gripped by grief and rage.

“I killed them. I killed them all.”

The woman from before now wore an even more elaborate gown, her hair high on her head in an elegant coif, a politician of some kind, stood in a large chamber along with thousands of others in equally elegant dress. “So this is how liberty dies. With thunderous applause.”

The images kept changing and shifting. Many, Rey realized, weren’t even on Tatooine.

“Don’t be afraid.”

The same man in Jedi robes, and the woman, now in much plainer clothes stood on a cart, their hands tied.

“I’m not afraid to die.”

“Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan, is now an enemy of the Republic.” The Jedi walked with an older man. His voice made Rey’s skin crawl.

“Who could have done this?” Another Jedi stared in horror at the bodies of other Jedi. He spoke to a tiny green alien.

“I’m going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return.” The first Jedi and the woman again.

The visions slowed. The man and woman, older now, stood in front of a fiery inferno. The woman was obviously pregnant. Tears streamed down her face.

“Anakin, you’re breaking my heart! You’re going down a path I cannot follow!”

_Anakin? Darth Vader? Luke and Leia’s father?_

_And Padme, their mother. My grandmother._

_Ben! You’re alive._

_Why is the Force showing us this?_

_It reminds me of something._

_The throne room on the Supremacy._

_Yes. You went a way I couldn’t follow._

_It was a mistake. I know that now. I should have stopped it then. It’s too late now._

_Don’t say that._

The vision in front of them stopped. Anakin had lifted Padme into the air, choking her. Anakin turned his head towards Ben and Rey. His eyes softened and the anger drained from his face. He let his arm fall and as he did, Padme lowered to the ground, taking Anakin’s hand. They looked right at Rey and Ben walked towards them.

_Ben, what’s happening?_

Anakin and Padme stopped in front of them. Padme's hair was long and flowing, covered in flowers and she wore a long violet dress. Anakin's robes were white and clean, his face, calm and even.

“I’ve waited a long time to hear that,” said Padme. She placed a hand on Ben’s face.

“You never gave up,” said Anakin, staring down at Rey.

Anakin's face shifted. At times, he looked like Ben, others, his face was scarred and tortured. Padme beamed at both of them.

_Why does she look like you, Rey?_

_I don’t understand._

Anakin and Padme faded into a haze of images until all that was left was just a cloud of smoke. Rey and Ben looked at each other. Suddenly the cloud rushed at them and through. It stole Rey’s breath away and she struggled to breathe. Nearby, she heard Ben coughing. She scratched at the sand, desperate to reach him.

Her fingers brushed his and she wrapped his hand around hers. Sand fell like coarse rain around them.

“Rey,” Finn called. “Rey are you alright?”

The sand started to settle. Rey could feel it wedged in every crevice of her body.

“I really hate sand,” she said and coughed.

“Agreed,” said Ben.

The dust cloud cleared and Rey could see the sky above them. Stars twinkled overhead and a cold breeze carried away the rest of the haze.

“Rey,” Finn called again.

Rey sat up and looked around. “When did this become a pit?”

“It wasn’t before?” said Ben.

“It was a dune,” said Rey.

Ben got up and looked. “This is Luke’s old moisture farm. Well, his Uncle Owen’s farm. Before the Empire destroyed it. He told me stories about it.”

“It must have been buried by the sand,” she said.

“Are you two okay?” said Finn, peering over the edge of the pit.

“We’re fine, Finn,” said Rey. “Though we’re going to need some help up.”

“So Ben’s. . .?”

“I’m alive, FN-2187,” said Ben.

“He hates it when you call him that,” said Rey.

Ben raised an eyebrow. “You don’t say.”

Finn grumbled something and disappeared. A few moments later, a cable appeared. Rey took it and wrapped her foot in the hook. She held a hand out to Ben.

He took it and pulled Rey close to him. He wrapped his free hand in the cable higher up and gave a hard tug. They started to rise.

“You could have died,” said Ben, leaning in.

“You already were,” she said.

“I never would have forgiven you if you died to save my life,” he said.

“The Force wouldn’t have let that happen,” she said.

“You sound so sure of that,” he said. He was so close to her now.

Finn cleared his throat.

Rey turned away, blushing. She didn’t ever realize they were up.

A wide grin spread across Finn’s face. He reached down with both hands and helped each of them to their feet.

He held onto Ben’s hand for longer than was necessary and stared him down.

“You’re welcome to try,” said Ben. “But you have my word, I’ll never harm her.”

“Call me Finn, and I might believe you,” said Finn.

Ben smiled. “Alright, Finn.”

Finn let go and turned to wrap Rey in a tight hug. “I saw the sandstorm and I thought you were gone.”

“It wasn’t a sandstorm,” Rey said.

“What was it?” said Finn.

“It was the Force,” said Mara, walking up to meet them. “What did you see in there?”

“I can’t describe it,” said Rey. “I think it was showing us who we were.”

“And who we could be,” said Ben. “I’m sorry. About Luke.”

Mara gave him a sad smile. “I know it wasn’t your fault. I was putting my guilt on you. I never should have left.”

“He never knew he had a daughter, did he?” said Ben.

“I do now,” Luke said, walking towards them. His figure shimmered blue against the desert night.

Mara’s eyes lit up. “I’ve heard of something like this, but I’ve never seen it.”

Finn looked positively pale. “Is he a ghost?”

Surprise flashed on Luke’s face. “You can see me?”

Finn nodded, mute.

Luke pursed his lips and gave a little nod. “Not bad kid.” He patted Ben on the shoulder.

“Luke, I’m so sorry,” said Mara. 

“I don’t think I would have understood your decision,” said Luke, “but I wouldn’t have stopped you, if that’s what you wanted.”

“I didn’t know,” said Mara. “After the way I grew up, I didn’t want my daughter, our daughter to be indoctrinated into any kind of order, even if it was yours.”

“I wouldn’t have done that to her,” said Luke. “I would have respected your wishes.”

“I know that now,” Mara said. “I should have stayed. Maybe things would have turned out better.”

“Or you’d both be dead with the rest of my students,” said Luke.

Shame crossed Ben’s face. “I. . .”

“It’s alright,” said Luke. “I never should have started that blasted school. We should have kept searching. Snoke was afraid of what we’d find.”

“I’ll find it,” said Ben.

Luke smiled and put his hand on Ben’s arm. “If that’s what you want. You deserve to be happy, whatever that looks like.” He winked at Rey.

“Would you like to meet her?” said Mara.

“I can’t be her father now,” said Luke.

“No,” said Mara, “but she can meet you.”

Luke looked positively terrified but nodded. The two walked towards the Falcon. Finn moved to follow, but Rey grabbed his arm. She shook her head.

“Let them have this,” she said.

“Yeah,” said Finn, “sure. I guess you two want a minute?”

Rey smiled.

“I’ll uh, go secure the perimeter,” he said and wandered off.

Rey looked back at Ben. “So here we are.”

“Here we are,” said Ben. His eyes wouldn’t leave hers.

“The war’s pretty much done,” she said.

“Mm hmm,” Ben said. He put a finger under her chin and leaned in.

“There will probably be a trial,” she said.

“I love you,” he said.

She startled and all she could blurt out was, “I know.”

Ben stopped, leaned back, and blinked at her.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “that’s not what I meant to say. I meant I love. . .”

“I know what you meant,” he said and pulled her into a kiss.

She felt the vaguest sense of amusement from him. She would have to ask him later. For now, she just wanted to enjoy this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is what I've been building up to. There's so much here I wanted to put in. I pretty much listened to "That's My Heart" by Lindemann on repeat while I wrote this chapter. Only two more to go! Thanks for staying with me.


	23. Sins of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> “The Republic wants someone to blame,” said Ben.
> 
> “And they’re looking right at you, buddy,” said Poe.
> 
> Ben sat up. “Let’s get this over with.”
> 
> “No,” said Poe. “They want blood. They’re going to execute you.”

They left Tatooine sometime before dawn. Rey and Ben stretched out on a single bunk, exhausted. They let Rose and Finn have the captain’s quarters. It was the most peaceful Rey had seen Ben since that night on Ahch-To, in the hut. Even then, he looked sad.

Now, he looked content.

She popped her eyes open and saw Finn staring at her.

“He’s not going to do anything,” Rey said, whispering.

“I know,” said Finn. “It’s just weird.”

She propped herself up on her elbow.

“How so?” she said.

Ben wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, making her smile.

“That,” said Finn. “That right there. Him, smiling and being normal. That’s weird. I’m used to the helmet and the yelling.”

“That wasn’t him,” said Rey. “It was Snoke.”

“I can see that,” said Finn.

Rey pulled Ben’s arm off her as gently as she could. He was still healing and he desperately needed the rest. 

She crossed the cabin and sat next to Finn.

“What changed your mind?” she said.

“He did,” said Finn. 

Rey lifted an eyebrow.

“When you were hurt,” said Finn, “Poe brought him to see you. I didn’t want to let him in. He kidnapped you. I still don’t know what happened on the Supremacy and as far as I knew, he was the one who shot you.”

“When have you ever seen Ben use a blaster?” said Rey.

“Never,” said Finn, “but you’ve seen what he can do. What you both can do.”

“He didn’t though,” said Rey.

“I realized that pretty quickly,” Finn said. “He could have killed me. He told me as much but held back. For you. I realized at that moment that if he could he do that for you, he would do whatever he had to do to make things right. So when Chewie called me to help him on Tatooine, I knew it was the right thing.”

“Wait,” said Rey, “there never was a report about the First Order on Tatooine?”

“There was,” said Finn. “But Ben’s why I volunteered for the mission.”

“But Rose is pregnant,” said Rey. “You need to be there for her.”

“And who’s going to be there for you, Rey?” said Finn. “You’re my friend and I love you, but I can’t be the person you need. I can’t be your Rose. That’s Ben Solo. I knew it as soon as I saw him weak and hurt at the Resistance base, ready to fight through hell just to see you.”

Rey wrapped Finn in a tight hug. “Thank you.”

“Finn,” Ben’s rough voice came from the bunk, “has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?”

Finn smiled. “Yeah. My commanding officer. You know what happened to her.”

Ben chuckled. “Fair enough. Rey, come get some sleep. You’re at least as half as tired as I am and I can barely keep my eyes open.”

Rey kissed Finn on the cheek. “Go be with Rose.” She crossed back to the bunk and laid next to Ben.

“It’s good you have a friend like Finn,” Ben said.

“He likes you,” said Rey.

Ben snorted. “He likes everyone not in a First Order uniform.”

“Is that so bad?” said Rey.

“It’ll bite him one of these days,” said Ben.

“But not today,” said Rey.

Ben sighed and buried his face in her hair. “Things are about to get a lot more complicated.”

“Yes,” said Rey. “I won’t let them take you from me.”

“You may not have a choice,” said Ben.

Rey turned on the bunk to face him. “You realize we’ve balanced the Force, right?”

He searched her eyes. “And it will balance again.”

“No,” she said. “You said it yourself. I could have died on Tatooine. Don’t waste that.”

“What would you have me do?” he said.

“Fight,” she said. “Don’t give in. Make them see you’re not who you were.”

“I still did those things,” he said. “someone has to pay for them.”

“Haven’t you already?” she said.

“It doesn’t feel like it,” he said.

“Rest,” she said. “And give it time.” She brushed the hair from his face and kissed him.

He smiled and rested his head against her chest. He fell asleep instantly.

“All your problems will still be here when you wake,” she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. Soon enough she was asleep as well.

Rey woke to Poe standing over her.

“We’re on Chandrila,” he said, “and we’ve got a problem.”

She nudged Ben awake. “We’ve got company.”

Rey rolled off the bunk and stretched. It wasn’t the tightest place she ever slept, but she felt it in her joints.”

“The Republic wants someone to blame,” said Ben.

“And they’re looking right at you, buddy,” said Poe.

Ben sat up. “Let’s get this over with.”

“No,” said Poe. “They want blood. They’re going to execute you.”

“I won’t let that happen,” said Rey.

“You don’t get a say,” said Poe.

Rey raised an eyebrow and smiled. “Rey, hero of the Resistance, beacon of hope, the last Jedi? They won’t let me have a say?”

“Don’t you keep saying the Jedi are dead?” said Poe.

“Not today,” said Rey. She grabbed her staff.

“Come on Ben, let’s go meet our welcoming party.”

Ben gave her an incredulous look, smiled and shook his head. 

“Looks like you Solos have a type,” said Poe.

“Strong, stubborn women who don’t take no for an answer?” said Ben. “No idea what you’re talking about.”

Poe grinned. “You better go. I don’t want to know what she’ll do to those politicians without you to keep her in check.”

Ben gave a small smile. “I wouldn’t even try.”

Rey lowered the ramp of the Falcon, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight.

A large contingent of senators, security guards, and civilians waited for her.

“Is he with you?” a woman at the front said. “Do you have Kylo Ren with you?”

“I have Ben Solo,” Rey said.

“They’re one and the same,” a man said. He held a cudgel in his hand. 

Mob violence then.

“And what do you intend to do to him?” said Rey. “Beat him? Maim him? Then you’re no better than the First Order.”

“It’s the least he deserves,” a voice called out.

A figure in a pale blue dress pushed her way to the front of the crowd. Her dark hair was elegantly coifed on top of her head. Jewels glittered around her neck and face in the sunlight.

“I am Senator Vastan,” she began. “I have been chosen by the Senate to voice their concerns and act on their will.”

“And what will is that?” said Rey.

“Rey,” Vastan said, looking her in the eyes, “you’ve been through quite a lot. War is taxing on even the most patient and gentle of us. I can understand you no longer want to witness any brutality. You have my word, no harm will come to Ben Solo. But the people deserve a trial. He must answer for his crimes.”

“What crimes would those be?” said Ben as he descended the ramp.

A murmur rose from the crowd.

Vastan folder her hands in front of her. “Surely you don’t expect me to list them all here? Perhaps a more private setting would be more appropriate?”

“You forget, Senator,” Ben said, “my mother was one of you until you ostracized her for who her father was, something out of her control.”

“And look how you turned out,” Vastan said.

Ben smiled. “Did it ever occur to you that your fear is what drove me to it? Now, as far as I recall, the New Republic allowed the accused to know what they were charged of. Or has that changed?”

Vastan pursed her lips and looked around at the crowd. They were growing restless.

“Very well,” she said. “You are accused of the destruction of the Hosnian System and the murder of three point five billion beings.”

Ben shook his head. “I never wanted Starkiller to be built. The Force is a stronger ally than any technological marvel. I saw how the Empire failed with not one, but two Death Stars. I did not wish to repeat their mistakes. Supreme Leader Snoke and General Hux are responsible for that monstrosity.”

The crowd shifted uncomfortably.

“You could have stopped it,” Vastan said. “I lost a great many colleagues and friends that day.”

“And what would you have had me do?” said Ben. “Betray the First Order? I was one man against a War Machine. And I agreed with their mission.”

“The slaughter of millions,” Vastan said.

“Order and peace,” said Ben. “A galaxy where people are safe and protected.”

“At the cost of their freedom,” said Vastan.

“We can agree to disagree,” said Ben. “What are my other charges?”

“The attack on the Resistance fleet,” Vastan said.

“A group your own government denounced as traitors,” said Ben. “You really aren’t trying.”

_Don’t bait them Ben._

“You waged war against Republic systems as Supreme Leader of the First Order, slaughtering millions, including children,” said Vastan.

“How many Star Destroyers did you destroy during the war, senator?” said Finn.

Rey hadn’t noticed him come out.

Her face twitched. “It’s impossible to know. As many as were needed to ensure our freedoms.”

“Guess,” said Finn, his face dark.

“A few hundred,” said Vastan.

“So, two hundred?” said Finn.

She nodded. “That sounds reasonable.”

“So you admit that the New Republic murdered almost a million younglings,” said Finn.

Rey stared at him.

Vastan paled. “We would never. . .”

“But you did,” said Finn. “Every single Star Destroyer has a cadet training program for advanced Stormtrooper cadets in their last few years of training before being deployed.”

“Those are soldiers,” the senator said. “That’s different.”

Ben took up Finn’s train of thought.

“Are toddlers soldiers?” Ben said. “What about eight and nine-year-old younglings? The First Order kidnapped them from their homes, brain-washed them, and trained them.”

“How could we know?” said Vastan. “It was war.”

“Exactly,” said Ben. “It was war and terrible things happen in a war.”

“Those children never would have been there if the First Order hadn’t kidnapped them,” Vastan said.

“You want to blame me for that as well,” said Ben. “Let me make one thing very clear. Until I killed him, Snoke was my master and my acts were done as an extension of his will.”

“And yet you did them,” said Vastan.

Ben’s expression darkened. “Would you like to see what happens when you fail Supreme Leader Snoke? He was in my head from before I was born, twisting my thoughts, turning me against my family. He made me believe my parents wanted to throw me away, my classmates hated me, and my own uncle wanted to kill me. And then, one night, he was right. I woke to find my uncle standing over me with his lightsaber, ready to murder me. But he didn’t. And still it was enough. 

“I won’t try to excuse the things I’ve done. I’ve done some terrible things. What I will do, is refuse to take the blame for atrocities committed by others. I’m not someone’s puppet anymore. I won’t be twisted to your will and I will not absolve you of your own sins.”

“You are very much your mother’s son,” said Vastan. “The people need justice.”

“Instead of punishing those who hurt you,” said Rey, “why don’t you focus your efforts on helping those who need it? Help the refugees rebuild. Right the wrongs by fixing things that are broken. The Republic fell to the Empire because it became bloated by red tape and bureaucracy. Worlds like Naboo suffered under invasion because the Senate was incapable of acting.

“And it splintered. The Empire grew from that one incident. It spread through the Republic like a virus. The Separatists pushed against the Republic, begging for change. And you went to war with them instead of hearing them out.

“You had the Empire for nearly twenty years. And when you defeated them, what did you do? You built a New Republic on the same principles of the one before it. You let worlds slip through the cracks. People suffered. I and thousands of other like me starved on Jakku and dozens of other worlds because the mighty New Republic feared it would become the Empire again. Well the Empire happened anyways. You let the First Order happen. 

“You ignored Leia’s warnings. You kept your heads in the sand. And your people suffered for it. If these people should be mad at anyone, it should be their politicians who decided peace at any cost was more important than protecting its citizens.

“If you think killing Ben Solo will fix all your problems, bring back you crops and your homes and put food in your families’ bellies, then by all means, try. But if you kill Ben Solo, you’ll have to kill me. And I’m not going down without a fight.”

Rey ignited her lightsaber. She heard a second one flare to life beside her. She glanced and saw Ben holding a blinding white lightsaber.

“You rebuilt it,” she said.

He nodded, not taking his eyes off the crowd.

“I like it,” she said. She turned back to the crowd and spun her staff.

Many had backed away. Senator Vastan approached the ship, making Rey respect her just the smallest amount.

The senator stopped just a few feet away from them.

“You’ve given us a great deal to think about, Master Rey,” Vastan said, speaking in a voice only she and Ben could hear. “Can we speak inside? I have a proposition for both of you.”

Ben turned to look at Rey. “I’m alright if you’re alright.”

She nodded.

“Excellent,” said Vastan. “Turn those off. I’m no threat to you.”

“You never were,” Rey said, switching off her saber. She stepped aside and let the senator walk ahead of them.

Senator Vastan examined the inside of the Falcon and wrinkled her nose. “I heard so many stories about this ship. And to see it up close, well, it’s disappointing.”

“You can’t judge it by its looks,” said Rey. “It’s saved us more times than I can count.”

“No doubt,” said Vastan. “Down to business. You misunderstand my intent. I would not execute Ben Solo. Given who his parents were, I could never give the order. There are many who still admire Princess Leia and General Solo. Ben would serve as a symbol of moving past the war. People could have their trial and be content that justice was served. Ben could then live his life in exile.”

“You want a trial?” said Ben. “Fine. I’ll give you a trial.” He nodded to Chewbaca. 

The Wookiee went to the smuggling compartment, tore off the panel, and lifted Hux out of the floor.

“Unhand me, you beast,” Hux said.

Chewie roared.

“What he said,” said Finn. “Did you know a Wookie can rip a man’s arm out of its socket?”

Armitage Hux went paler than Rey thought possible. Chewie lowered him to the deck harder than was probably necessary and he stumbled. He caught sight of the senator and glared.

“How do you feel about the mastermind behind Star Killer Base and the Stormtrooper program?” said Ben.

A cold smile spread across the senator’s face as her eyes settled on Hux. “He will do nicely.”

“I was wrong, senator,” said Rey. “You are a far bigger threat than I realized.”

“I can be a great ally,” Vastan said. “Let’s discuss terms.”

The negotiations took hours. They had to take multiple breaks because both Ben and Rey were still exhausted. She felt she could sleep for weeks.

Poe consulted on some of it. Ben was surprisingly well-versed in politics. Rey was so used to Leia the general. She never knew her as a politician. She imagined Ben was very much like his mother in that arena. 

There was a moment when Rey thought he was sleeping and he surprised her.

“The Jedi, of course, will serve a role similar to that in the Republic,” Vastan said. “We expect you and your students to help maintain the peace.”

“No,” Ben said, his eyes closed, forehead resting on his fist.

“I beg your pardon?” she said.

Ben opened his eyes. “You can’t send me into exile in one paragraph and put the entire Jedi Order at your beck and call. Not happening. The Jedi, or whatever they end up calling themselves, will be fully autonomous, focused only on maintaining balance in the galaxy. Or did you miss that part in the last two wars?”

“We’re giving you quite a lot of leeway, Master Solo,” said Vastan. “You’re not giving us much on your side.”

“The Jedi temple will be open to all,” said Rey. “We will not be selective of who does and does not get to learn. If the New Republic wishes to send students, they may learn. We will not separate children from their families, nor will we support anyone who does. The choice to study the Force will have to be made when they are of age according to their own traditions.”

Ben gave her measured look.

_Are you sure you want to do that?_

_The Force doesn’t belong to any one person or group. It’s for the entire galaxy. It’s how we maintain balance._

_Dark Side and Light?_

_You said it yourself. I’m the Light. You’re the Dark._

He smiled.

“Am I missing a joke?” said Vastan.

Rey shook her head. “No. Does my proposal suit you?”

“I find it most amenable,” said Vastan. “I’ll take this to the Senate. You should have an answer in a few days. Do stay planet-side in case we need to amend anything?"

“You want to keep me close in case they disagree,” said Ben.

“As you say,” Vastan said. She gathered her data pads. “I’ll send someone along with living arrangements for the time being. I can’t imagine you wish to stay on this ship the entire time? This process can take a while. Perhaps your family’s old apartments?”

“That will be fine,” Ben said.

The senator walked down the ramp and cast a final glance at Rey and Ben. A small smile played across her lips.

“That went well,” said Rey.

“She’s ready to be past the war,” said Ben. “Everyone wants to get on with their lives.”

“I understand the feeling,” said Rey. “I never expected to be here. I thought I’d either still be on Jakku or reunited with my family.”

“But you’re exactly where you thought you’d be,” said Finn. “Your parents abandoned you. We took you in. We’re your family.”

“The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead,” said Rey.

“What are you talking about?” said Finn.

“It’s something Maz said to me when I found Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber,” said Rey. “I understand what she meant now.” Her eyes met Ben’s.

“You can’t seriously think she meant me?” said Ben.

“She is Force sensitive,” said Rey. “Think about it. We’ve been connected through the Force since we met.”

“When I tortured you,” said Ben.

“I’m not saying it was love at first sight,” said Rey. “Meeting you awakened something inside me, something that was always missing. Snoke said it himself, darkness rises, and light to meet it. We balance out the Force. We are two halves of a whole.”

“What are you saying?” said Ben.

“Marry me,” Rey said.

Finn’s eyes widened and he leaned back, looking from her to Ben.

Ben’s face didn’t change. “Are you sure?” he said.

“We nearly died for each other,” said Rey. “I can’t think of anyone I’d rather spend the rest of my life with.”

“Even after everything I’ve done?” said Ben. “After all the pain I’ve caused?”

“So you don’t think you deserve happiness?” she said. “That you can’t be redeemed? Wasn’t that the point of this whole ordeal?”

“I wanted to be free of my rage,” he said.

“And are you?” she said.

“No,” he said. “I don’t think I’ll ever be free of it.”

“But are you happy?” she said.

“I am when I’m with you,” he said.

“So what exactly is the problem?” Rey said. “You make me happy. I make you happy. You saw the same vision of Padme and Anakin I did. We’re better together.”

Ben stood and walked around the table to her. He looked down at her and held out his hand. “Then my answer is yes.”

She took his hand. He pulled her to her feet and into a kiss.

“I’ll check with the senator on those living arrangements,” said Poe.

“I think I’ll help,” said Finn.

Rey smiled through the kiss. She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go!


	24. Two Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a group of people thrown together by a war when the war is all over? What happens to the man who helped start it? The galactic war is done and the resistance has won the day, but it's not all easy. Everyone has their demons. Now they have to face them.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> And what of anger, master?” a small boy at the front of the class asked.
> 
> Rey watched from the back, hidden mostly by shadows. She felt a ripple of excitement from the students. Her attention turned to their master.
> 
> His teacher’s dark eyes flashed on him.

“And what of anger, master?” a small boy at the front of the class asked.

Rey watched from the back, hidden mostly by shadows. She felt a ripple of excitement from the students. Her attention turned to their master.

His teacher’s dark eyes flashed on him.

“What of it, Sano?” A twitch at the corner of his lip. Something remembered?

“The Jedi teachings say anger leads to the Dark Side,” Sano said.

“Anger can lead down a dangerous path,” his teacher said, “but it is important to note two things. The first one is, anger is a secondary emotion. Who can tell me what emotions cause anger?”

A Tagruta girl near the back raised her hand.

“Medrilla,” he said.

“Fear, loss, regret, pain,” she said.

“Well put,” he said. “Fear, loss, regret, and pain are all tools of the Dark side. If you can recognize them for what they are and use them to your advantage, you will not be consumed by anger and hatred. Allow yourself to feel these emotions, let them flow through you, unleash the power they give you. And when they are gone, you will be as you were before the loss, open to both dark and light. This is what the Dark Side teaches us. Emotion is release. To bottle it up is condemn yourself to a life of anguish.”

His eyes turned to Rey’s and they smiled at each other. A few of the students followed their master’s gaze and waved.

She waved back and indicated they should turn their attention back to their master, while she turned her own back to the school as a whole. Rey sensed the approaching boy's excitement before he tapped her on the shoulder.

“Master Rey,” he said, “you asked to be notified when they arrived.”

“Thank you, Temiri,” she said.

She looked back at the classroom. The children’s eyes lit up.

“They’re here?” Sano said.

Rey nodded.

“Go on,” their master said.

The children all stood and bowed. “May the Force be with you, Master Ben.”

“May the Force be with you,” Ben said. “Master Rey and I will catch up.”

A few of the older children giggled as they left. They knew full well their teachers wanted a moment alone.

Ben waited until all his students were gone before he crossed the classroom and swooped Rey into a kiss.

“I never get tired of that,” she said.

“You might someday,” he said.

“Never,” she said.

He leaned back and seemed to examine her. “You’re hiding something.”

“Me?” she said, laying her hand on her chest. “How could I hide anything from you?”

“Keep your secrets then,” he said, smiling. “You’ll tell me sooner or later.”

“Let’s go,” she said. “We don’t want to keep the others waiting.”

“Fine,” he said and kissed her again.

They exited the classroom into a brightly lit corridor made of pale yellow stone. Each corridor was lined with fine electrical mesh which carried power from the solar collectors to the rest of the temple. They passed a nursery, both for orphaned children, and the children of adult students who were too young to attend classes. Most of the adults followed practical lessons, hunting down more Jedi lore, or helping the refugees in the village below the temple.

The corridor emptied into the grand hall, a massive undertaking covered in murals of historical events throughout galactic history. Revan and Bastila. The destruction of the Sith Empire. The Clone Wars. The Mortis Gods.

Their students were already waiting for them. They lined up along both sides of the entrance. Ben and Rey looked at each other and grasped one another’s hand. They each raised their free one and opened the doors to the temple.

Finn, Rose, Poe, Chewie, and a contingent from the New Republic stood on the other side.

“Welcome to the Jedi Temple of New Jedha,” Rey said.

Finn and Rose’s eyes both lit up. Their daughter squirmed in Rose’s arms. Rose set her down and the little girl toddled to Rey.

“Aunt Wey!” she squealed. 

Rey scooped her up. “Hello Hani. Did you have a nice trip?”

The girl nodded.

“She wouldn’t stop talking about you on the way here,” said Rose. “She couldn’t wait to see you. This place is incredible. You’ve done so much since the last time we were here.”

“We still have work to do on the East wing,” said Ben, “but it’s coming along.”

“How many students do you have here now?” said Finn. “I think they’ve doubled.”

“Tripled, actually,” said Rey. “We have just over six hundred active students at the school and another hundred or so in the field.”

“How do you and Ben keep up with that many students?” said Rose.

“That’s something we wanted to talk to you about,” said Rey. Hani started reaching for her father and Rey handed her back with a smile. The little girl snuggled onto Finn’s shoulder.

“Long trip,” said Finn.

“Of course,” said Rey. She motioned to the students. “Temiri, can you show our visitors to the guest’s quarters?”

“Yes, Master Rey,” the boy said and bowed. He turned and walked to the rest of the Republic’s contingent, bowed again. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you where you can rest and freshen up from your travels.”

The Republic’s envoy smiled at each other and followed Temiri. The boy began to explain the construction of the temple and the different murals.

“They’ve got a lot of respect for you,” said Finn.

Rey smiled. “Many of these people were homeless and desperate when we took them in. Some of them were slaves. Temiri was an indentured servant on Cantonica.”

“That’s where I remembered him from,” said Rose. “He helped us escape.”

Ben nodded. “It’s one of his favorite stories. You gave them a lot of hope that day. You should talk to him after we’ve said what we needed.”

“And what’s that?” said Finn.

“Walk with us,” said Rey.

She led them through the atrium with a large fountain as its centerpiece. Ben had it built just for her, so she could always be near water if she wanted.

The other side of the atrium opened to a large exercise area, empty now in preparation for entertaining their visitors. A path led down to a walking trail that ended at the village below. Most of the Republic transports had landed in a field beyond that.

Rey turned away from that path to a set of stone steps carved out of the rock.

“This place is beautiful,” said Rose. “How did you come across it?”

“The First Order stole it,” said Ben. “I negotiated the ownership in my name.”

“The entire planet?” said Rose.

Ben nodded. “There’s nothing here but arable land, fish, and the caves below. We wanted a place for refugees that couldn’t be bothered for more than a handful of resources.”

“But you’ve got the Jedi temple here,” said Finn. “Someone’s going to come here and pick a fight sooner or later.”

“That’s why the Republic has a warship parked overhead,” said Ben. “They’re protecting their investment.”

The air grew colder as they descended the stairs.

“What is this place?” said Rose.

“The reason the First Order stole it,” said Ben. They stopped in front of a cave entrance.

“We don’t plan on staying vulnerable,” said Rey. “As I said, we have a hundred students doing field work.”

“Yeah,” said Finn. “What kind of field work?”

“Mainly, they’re looking for Sith and Jedi artifacts,” said Rey. “Our students call us Master, but it’s far from it. There’s still so much we don’t know about the Force and the history of the Jedi and the Sith. We don’t want to repeat their mistakes.”

“So we need information,” said Ben.

“You said mainly,” said Rose. “What else are they doing?”

“Scouting,” said Rey. “The First Order found something out in the Unknown Reaches. It nearly destroyed them.”

“It would have if not for Snoke” said Ben. “He never told me what it was, but I believe it. Something is coming here and we have to be ready.”

“Which brings me to my proposition,” said Rey. She took a torch from a sconce outside the cave and lit it. Ben took another and handed it to Rose.

“You’re right when you say we have too many students to keep up with,” said Rey. “Not all of it is the Force, thankfully. We have artists, mathematicians, astronomers, and the like. They teach all of it. Ben and I try to focus on those students who can benefit most from better knowledge of the Force.”

“I thought the Force was for all?” said Finn.

“It is,” said Rey. “And we make it available to all. We do group meditations every day. But it can’t be all about the Force.”

"You want to function as an independent entity,” said Rose.

Ben nodded. “I recognize the need for governance, but for what we need to do to maintain the balance, we cannot be beholden to any one group. We have to have autonomy.”

“And we need help,” said Rey. “We need mechanics, pilots, soldiers, engineers.”

“You make it sound like you’re building an army,” said Finn.

Rey motioned them to follow her and she led them into the cave. The light from the torch glittered off the cave walls. Glints of green, blue, and gold flashed. They stopped in a large chamber.

Hani woke up from Finn’s shoulder and reached her hands out to the flashes of light.

“What is that noise?” said Rose, her voice barely above a whisper.

“The reason we came here,” said Ben. “This is the only known remaining kyber crystal deposit.”

“It’s what powers our lightsabers,” said Rey.

“And both Death Stars,” said Ben.

“This is why you don’t want the Republic here,” said Finn.

“Not in their current numbers, no,” said Rey. “We’ll take their students and teach them what we can, but they can’t have this. We won’t allow another weapon like the Death Star to be built ever again.”

“So you want us to join you so you don’t need the Republic anymore and what?” said Rose. “Fight off an invasion from the Unknown Regions?”

“We want you to teach,” said Rey. She looked at Finn. “We have a lot of former Stormtroopers that are trying to figure out their place in this new galaxy. I hoped you could help.”

“They probably see me as a traitor,” said Finn.

“Probably,” said Ben, “but you managed to break the programming. I know you can help them.”

Finn and Rose looked at each other. Rey knew that look.

“Can we have some time to talk about it?” said Rose.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” said Rey. “Bring Poe in on it as well.”

“But keep it just to the three of you,” said Ben. “We don’t want a rumor starting that we’re planning to overthrow the Republic.”

“Again,” said Rey.

They walked back up the carved steps and led Finn, Rose, and Hani to their quarters. They were right next to Poe, on purpose. The politicians were on the other side of the guest village. Still, Rey wasn’t sure if it was enough to keep prying eyes out of their business.

_Do you think we’re doing the right thing?_

_It’s a little late to second guess yourself. They’re your closest friends. If you can’t trust them, who can you?_

_You._

_And yet you still haven’t told me what secret you’re keeping from me._

_Let’s get through this dinner first. I want us focused._

_You think it will be that bad?_

_I’m not anticipating a quiet evening._

Ben sighed. _I really hate politics._

Rey laughed. “But you’re so good at it.”

“My mother would be thrilled,” he said.

“She taught you well,” Rey said. “That’s nothing to be upset about. Let’s get this over with.”

They changed into robes more suitable to a formal dinner. Ben wore dark gray trousers and a matching, quilted tunic, with a black cape over his right shoulder, and a white turtleneck. Rey, preferring more color, wore a pale lavender gown with gold trim. She wore her hair in a simple braid and jewelry Ben said belonged to Padme. 

They met their guests in the grand hall. Normally, it held tables, chairs, and benches for students, but tonight, it had been cleared away for dancing, hors d’ouevres, and polite conversation.

Well, Rey hoped it would be polite.

Poe gave Rey a hug when she entered and shook Ben’s hand.

“Good to see you,” he said. “Finn told me I missed an interesting conversation.”

“Just plans for the school,” said Rey.

“So I heard,” said Poe. “You ready for this?”

She smiled. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Senator Vastan stood on a small dais at the end of the hall. She held a drink in her hand and raised it to Ben and Rey.

“If I may,” the senator said, “I would like to first of all, congratulate the Masters Solo on their marriage, the construction of this fine temple and school, and the hand they played in bringing peace to the galaxy. As such, I propose a toast to Rey and Ben Solo. May you have many happy years together and may your school prosper for thousands of years. I look forward to our partnership.”

The assembled guests raised their glasses and a cheer went up.

“She’s already upstaged us,” said Ben.

“That’s not our goal here,” Rey said. “Her job is to make a good show. Our job is to smile and greet our new students and make them at ease.”

“Even if they’re Republic spies?” he said.

“Especially if they’re Republic spies,” she said.

The senator made her way through the crowd to them, a trail of young people just behind her.

“Sorry about that,” Vastan said. “I wanted to give you your due before you got swamped by the evening’s activities. I’m sorry I didn’t meet you when we arrived.”

“We took the time to catch up with some old friends,” said Rey.

Vastan eyed Poe behind her. “So I see.” She smiled.

“I’d like to introduce you to our hopefuls,” said Vastan. She gestured to the children behind her.

“We told you we wouldn’t separate children from their families,” Ben said.

“Unless they were of age,” Vastan said. “They are all of age according to their family traditions.”

“And they volunteered?” said Rey.

“Do you think so little of me that I would coerce families to send their children?” said Vastan. “We asked one hundred families if their children wanted to study with the Jedi. These four came forward.”

Rey turned from Vastan to the children. “You all want to study with us?” She reached out with the Force to sense their connections. Two, a human boy and a rhodian girl, had very little, if any sensitivity. One, a Zabrak girl, was moderately strong. And the fourth, a human girl, well, the only other students who came close were Medrilla and Temiri.

They all nodded.

Vastan pushed forward the human girl. “This is my daughter, Gita. She’s always been gifted. She jumped at the chance to learn.”

Rey looked at Ben. This could be a problem.

“We look forward to seeing what they’re capable of,” Ben said.

“I’m sure you will,” Vastan said. She turned to the children. “Go ahead and meet some of your classmates. You don’t want to stand around and listen to politics all night, do you?”

The children smiled, obviously eager to start acclimating to their new home.

“I can’t thank you enough for opening the school to everyone,” Vastan said.

“Oh?” said Ben.

“Gita has excelled at everything she’s ever tried,” Vastan said. “Flying, art, language, food. You name it. She needs this school. Many children do. What you’ve done here is remarkable.”

“So this isn’t just political grand standing?” said Rey.

Vastan smiled. “There are those who want your temple to be a political tool.”

“And what is it you want, Senator?” said Rey.

“Peace,” Vastan said. “Not just in my lifetime, or my daughter’s, but for the next one hundred generations.”

“That’s not possible, Senator,” said Ben.

“A woman can dream,” Vastan said. “Your mother had that dream once.”

“I intend to make it her legacy,” said Ben. “I never heard the final ruling. What did the Republic do with General Hux?”

Vastan’s shoulders drooped ever so slightly. “I’m afraid I don’t have good news there. He was tried, convicted, then sentenced to life in a penal colony.”

“I don’t see the problem,” said Ben.

“And given a full pardon,” Vastan said. “The Senate thought he would serve better as a tactical advisor. It was not hyperbole when I said there are those who would use you and your students as tools. Many in the Senate resent that you were never tried. They don’t trust you. Armitage Hux knows a great deal about you and they will use that against you. Tread carefully, Master Solo, you have enemies. Take some solace in the knowledge that I am not one of them. If you’ll excuse me, I have my own duties this evening.”

Rage roiled off Ben like a cloud. His jaw tightened and he clenched his fists. It caught the attention of several of the students, including Gita.

“Hey,” said Rey, placing a hand on his face. His eyes darted to her. “We’re planning for this.” She dropped her hand and took Ben’s. She wrapped her fingers in his. “Dance with me.”

“I’d rather hit something,” he said.

“I didn’t spend the last month learning how to dance so you could go pout,” she said.

“Fine,” he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. He pulled her close and they started to move to the music. _I know you wanted me to focus, but I can’t take much more of this._

_How can you focus knowing that creature has the Senate’s ear? He nearly killed you. I have no doubt he’ll try again._

_I’m more worried about you._

Finn and Rose found them on the dance floor and pulled them to the side.

“You guys will not believe what we just heard,” Finn said.

“That Hux is a tactical advisor to the Republic?” said Ben. “We heard.” 

“Is there some place we can talk privately?” said Rose.

“This way,” said Ben, stalking out to one of the gardens. 

Finn motioned across the room to Poe, who crossed the hall to meet them.

Rey found Medrilla as they were leaving. “Ben and I need a moment. It’s all a bit much. If anyone comes looking, we’ve retired for the night.”

“Yes Master,” Medrilla said with a bow. She turned back to the party. Rey sensed the girl was amused. At least someone was having a good night.

Rey caught up with the others in the Masters’ meditation room. There was no electrical signal in or out. The only way someone could get a message in was in person or if they were Force sensitive.

Several cushions lined the walls. Rey chose a particularly fluffy one and sank into it. She kicked off her shoes.

“That’s better,” she said.

“This place is pretty perfect,” said Poe. “But I don’t know if its stance against the Republic perfect.”

“We have no intention of standing against the Republic,” said Rey. “We just don’t want to be reliant on them. We don’t want to be pulled into their political games.”

“It’s not going to be that simple,” said Poe. “There are three Republic destroyers parked up there.” He pointed to the sky. “You’re tied pretty close to them.”

“So are you saying you won’t help?” said Ben.

Poe gave them a half smile. “I didn’t say that. I’ve never played well with the Republic. And they haven’t forgotten. I’ve been relegated to desk work.”

“That’s a waste,” said Finn. “You’re the best pilot in the galaxy.”

Ben raised an eyebrow.

“Now, now,” said Rey. “Testosterone can wait. Finn is right. Poe is a skilled leader and a great pilot. They’re wasting you.”

“You have something better in mind?” Poe said.

“Teach our students how to fly,” said Rey. “Show them how to lead. Help us build a society here where people can feel safe.”

“Until this other threat comes calling,” said Poe.

“It’s coming,” said Ben. “We want to meet it head on, no surprises.”

“Then I’m in,” said Poe. 

“So are we,” said Rose. “You’re family. We’ll help any way we can.”

Rey smiled. “That makes me feel a lot better. We’re going to need your help in the coming months and years.”

“Let’s just get through the night,” said Poe. “Are you two coming back to the party?”

“I think I’d like to sit out here and enjoy the quiet,” said Rey. She stood and walked to the window which overlooked one of the valleys below.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Poe said and left.

“We should get back to Hani,” said Rose. “Thanks for reaching out.” She hugged Rey and, to his great surprise, Ben. “Come on, Dummy.”

Finn gave her a grin. “It’s good to see you again,” he said. He kissed Rey on the cheek and shook Ben’s hand.

After they were gone, all the tension drained out of Ben.

“Alone at last,” he said.

“Never alone,” said Rey. “Just the two of us.”

He wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his head on top of hers. He was tired, anxious, and still a little angry. The talk with their friends had put him in better spirits, but the fear was still there.

“We’ll be alright,” said Rey.

“How can you be so sure?” said Ben.

“Because I’ve seen it,” Rey said. “This temple has the potential to be a great beacon of hope. Our children and their children and generations after us will carry on our work.”

“Children?” said Ben. He straightened and placed a finger under her chin. He turned her head to look at him.

“Twins,” said Rey. “I felt them two days ago. I wanted to wait until to tonight to tell you.”

“Twins,” he repeated, a smile playing at his lips. 

Without warning, he picked her up and spun her around. “That is the best secret,” he said. “And you are absolutely right. I wouldn’t have been able to focus tonight. I don’t know if I’ll ever focus on anything again.”

From the first moment Rey met Ben Solo, she knew he was full of rage. Once she opened herself to the Force, she felt how deeply that rage went. All that hurt, abuse and abandonment that had pent up inside him and balled into a manifestation of darkness. It had gotten better over time, but it was still there, even after their marriage.

But now? For the first time since she had known Ben, his rage was gone, consumed by joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. The last chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed it. I can't say if there will be more stories. I kind of want to work on my original stories for a bit. This fanfic has inspired me, a lot. Thanks for all your comments, kudos, bookmarks, and shares. They mean so much.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is finished, but I'll be posting a chapter or two a week. I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
